Ce que nous sommes
by CameDorea
Summary: Post manga/brotherhood. Des mois sont passés depuis la fin des homonculus. La vie reprend ses droits, le pays se reconstruit et a besoin d'un nouveau leader. Les cœurs se mettent à aimer librement et les langues se délient. Malgré leur devoir, Roy et Riza peuvent-ils enfin se rapprocher ? Ou bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ****Ce que nous sommes.**

**Auteur :**** Thénou - CameDorea**

**Genre :**** Romance, guimauve sur toute la ligne (attention au coma diabétique XD)**

**Source :**** Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Note :**** Fanfic qui revient de loin. Une idée qui m'était venue à la base en dessinant (dessin de la couverture que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon deviantart), j'ai laissé au point mort le début du premier chapitre pendant des années avant de finalement m'y remettre (et de remanier un peu le tout vu la tournure que les évènements ont pris dans le manga) et de réfléchir sérieusement à la suite. Pas de grande intrigue, c'était juste pour me faire plaisir à écrire de la guimauve sur ces deux-là ^^;; (et faire plaisir à leurs fans au passage ;p Enfin j'espère ! =))**

**Disclaimer :**** J'ai tout essayé… Harcèlement, menaces, supplications, prières en tout genre, poupées vaudoues, admiration éternelle, rien n'y a fait, aucun des personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist n'est ma propriété *snif* T_T (Ed et Roy : ouf !) Par contre la fanfiction qui suit l'est, alors si on pouvait me demander mon avis avant de s'en servir ! Merci)**

**Avant de commencer : Un GRAND merci à ma chère Isatisangel pour son précieux soutien et son travail de relecture ^3^**

**Chapitre 1**

Elle fixait son reflet dans l'unique miroir de sa maison. Elle n'avait jamais été coquette, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces femmes qui restent des heures durant devant leurs grandes glaces à se pomponner et à fixer le plus ingénieusement et le plus joliment possible leur chevelure. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux apparences. Ses défauts, elle ne cherchait pas à les dissimuler derrière un masque de velours. De même qu'elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cacher les imperfections de son visage sous une couche de poudre. Ce visage devait refléter sa personnalité. Et en effet, elle accordait bien plus d'importance à remplir ses devoirs plutôt qu'à récolter les compliments et les regards des passants.

Pourtant… Cette curieuse nature féminine semblait vouloir avoir raison d'elle. Ce soir, son miroir ne lui avait jamais paru si attrayant et son intérêt pour le reflet qu'il renvoyait était grandissant.

L'occasion était rare, elle avait envie d'être belle, d'habiller ses lèvres, de mettre en valeur ses yeux, de laquer ses mèches blondes elle voulait vêtir une de ces robes dont on rêve lorsque l'on est adolescente… Comme si elle souhaitait, ce soir, se fondre dans la peau d'une autre, rien que quelques heures. Elle était consciente que cela lui serait difficile, sans doute serait-elle mal à son aise dans cette apparence d'emprunt, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'au fond d'elle, le secret désir d'attirer les regards l'animait… Et probablement pas tous les regards… Un seul regard lui aurait suffit…

Une soirée avait été organisée pour célébrer le récent mariage d'Havoc, sorti depuis quelques mois de sa retraite et de son fauteuil roulant, et bien sûr, tous ses compagnons d'armes étaient de la partie. Cela faisait des jours que tout le monde ne parlait que de cela et qu'Havoc se faisait chahuter à chacune de ses apparitions au bureau. L'éternel célibataire qui était passé par bien des mésaventures, avait finalement été l'un des premiers à passer la bague au doigt.

Elle émit un léger soupir. La soirée se constituerait d'un grand buffet et d'une piste de danse. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer… Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en te pomponnant de cette manière ? », pensa-t-elle ironique tandis que son pinceau glissait machinalement sur sa paupière. Ses démons intérieurs la tiraillaient, pourquoi faisait-elle ça, pourquoi voulait-elle être séduisante alors qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu ?… Avec le feu ? L'allusion la fit sourire. Elle se sentait comme un papillon de nuit attiré par les flammes, mais qui finit par se brûler lorsqu'il s'en approche de trop près.

Elle avait peur du feu… Mais comme le papillon… Il l'attirait irrésistiblement, et ce soir elle voulait voir de quelle manière elle pourrait l'apprivoiser.

Elle saisit précautionneusement la robe qui reposait sur son lit, un sourire flottant sur son visage lorsqu'elle la revêtit. C'était une sensation étrange et pourtant très agréable, elle se surprit à apprécier cet instant où elle vit une jolie femme souriante dans le miroir.

* * *

La salle était bruyante de monde, la musique et les rires se mêlaient dans une ambiance d'allégresse chaleureuse. Le buffet était riche et appétissant, les musiques entraînantes et les discussions allaient bon train. Une flûte de champagne à la main, le Colonel Roy Mustang regardait défiler tout ce beau monde, habillé de son élégant costume d'apparat qu'il arborait d'une allure fière et séduisante. Il allait saluer quelques gens de-ci de-là, entamait quelques conversations futiles ailleurs et allait serrer des mains tandis qu'à son passage d'autres le saluaient selon le protocole. Les voix s'élevant des diverses discussions et le fond sonore qu'offrait la piste de danse formaient un bourdonnement incessant tandis que la foule des nombreuses gens augmentait la température de la pièce, de quoi vite vous monter à la tête. Le colonel dégusta machinalement un toast. Son regard se posa sur l'entrée, perchée en haut d'un grand escalier en marbre blanc. Il aurait bien été prendre l'air, mais il dévisageait inconsciemment chaque nouveau visage qui pénétrait dans la grande salle de fête empruntée ce soir. Pourtant il n'attendait personne en particulier… Enfin peut-être que si après tout…

-« Colonel vous êtes venu, ça me fait bien plaisir ! »

Tiré de sa rêverie, Roy se tourna vers un Havoc brillant de joie.

-« Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer à l'appel malgré le fichu retard que j'ai pris dans certains dossiers urgents. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un discours à faire ce soir. Tant pis je me ferai taper les doigts par Hawkeye. J'ai l'habitude. », plaisanta-t-il. « Toutes mes félicitations sous-lieutenant. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

-« Merci. Sans vous je n'en serais probablement pas là aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais... Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber et d'avoir cru en moi. »

-« Je vous en prie Havoc, je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi la jeune fille qui a croisé votre route, vous me voyez en robe de mariée ?! »

-« Ha ha ha vous êtes toujours aussi modeste Colonel. »

-« C'est vous qui avez été courageux. Vous avez bien mérité de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. »

-« Ah ce n'est pas une mince affaire de conquérir le cœur d'une femme. Après toutes les déconvenues que je me suis pris, je vous étonne si je vous dis que c'est une des missions les plus compliquées de ma carrière ? »

-« Mais c'est finalement un succès ! Madame Havoc est ravissante et suscite beaucoup de sympathie à ce que je vois. Et vous, vous êtes superbe en jeune marié, quel mine ! Ca vous réussit ! »

-« Ah vous trouvez ? », sourit Havoc en se frottant la tête un peu gêné.

-« J'espère seulement que l'heureuse élue ne vous fera pas tourner la tête au point de vous rendre distrait durant votre travail mh ? »

-« Voyons Colonel, cessez de me taquiner ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber, vous avez bien trop besoin de moi pas vrai ? Je vous parie que l'on peut allier réussite professionnelle et vie privée, vous verrez ! »

-« Je veux bien parier mais je n'aimerais pas vous démoraliser si vite. Profitez-en tant que vous pouvez car je me dis parfois qu'il est impossible de préserver un tel équilibre dans notre métier Havoc… », soupira le brun qui n'avait jamais persévéré dans aucune relation stable.

Tout à coup le tapage ambiant se fit moindre et les rires furent remplacés par la musique seule et quelques exclamations parmi les invités. Havoc leva les yeux vers l'entrée où tous les visages ou presque étaient tournés. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée à son tour. Il se tourna vivement vers le Colonel qui, le nez plongé dans son champagne, ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait près d'eux.

-« Eh bien Colonel, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous avez tort ! Croyez-moi, vous devriez essayer. », répondit le militaire avec un sourire énigmatique. Il reporta son attention sur l'escalier incitant du regard son supérieur à en faire autant. Roy écarquilla les yeux, tout son corps se raidit à la vue de la créature qui descendait nonchalamment le marbre blanc. Cette vision irréelle le laissa sans voix, ébahi.

-« Bon eh bien, je vous laisse pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai une nouvelle invitée à accueillir. », lança Havoc sur un ton léger en s'éloignant joyeusement d'un Roy qui avait peine à tenir son verre encore entre ses doigts. Ses yeux n'auraient su se détacher de cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de voir pour la première fois ce soir. Son lieutenant… Riza Hawkeye… Cette force de caractère, énergique et téméraire qui l'avait toujours secondé dans tout, cette militaire accomplie et d'apparence fière et froide, celle avec qui il partageait chaque jour passé au QG, venait de céder la place à une femme dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux aux reflets d'or étaient délicatement retenus dans une queue lâche pour retomber en cascade sur sa nuque et ses épaules nues, son visage était resplendissant, la profondeur de son regard mis en valeur par une jolie touche de mascara, ses lèvres souriantes brillant d'un rouge gourmand, le teint de son visage souligné par les tons pourpres et bordeaux de sa robe. Et quelle robe… Riza était troublante de féminité et incroyablement attirante. Une jupe fendue à mi-cuisse venait honorer une jambe blanche où la fermeté militaire côtoyait la gracilité féminine, ses chevilles délicates étaient retenues dans de jolis souliers à talons qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde entraver leur marche pourtant plus habituée aux bottes disgracieuses de l'armée. Les yeux éblouis de Roy continuèrent l'exploration des formes de la jeune femme parfaitement redessinées par le tissu chatoyant. La légère écharpe en soie qu'elle portait sur les bras ne suffisait pas à cacher ses hanches que la robe épousait merveilleusement, sa taille fine et sa poitrine au décolleté généreusement échancré. De longues boucles d'oreilles étincelantes et un ravissant collier de perles épousant un cou blanc offraient la dernière touche à ce tableau de maître.

Le jeune homme resta immobile et fasciné tandis qu'Havoc venait accaparer la nouvelle arrivante, les yeux pétillants d'étonnement et d'admiration. Et il était évidemment bien loin d'être le seul à avoir ce regard. L'apparition de Riza avait suscité une vive réaction, tantôt de surprise parmi les gens qui la fréquentaient quotidiennement et ne s'attendaient pas plus que le Colonel à une telle métamorphose, tantôt de fascination pour cette beauté sensuelle.

Une pointe d'irritation le piqua lorsqu'il assista au spectacle des embrassades avec toute la clique de joyeux lurons Falman, Fuery sans oublier Breda et quelques autres. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi prétendre à ce geste de sympathie ? Cela pourrait-il paraître étrange qu'il se dirige vers elle et qu'il embrasse aussi naturellement que le font les autres ces deux joues de porcelaine ? Bien sûr soupira intérieurement Roy… Il avait beau se trouver dans une soirée plus ou moins mondaine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins organisée au sein de l'armée même si la plupart des invités faisaient partie des familles ou des amis, et il savait que l'étiquette lui imposait un certain code de conduite dans n'importe quelle situation. Ce genre de familiarité pouvait être très mal vu quelles que soient les circonstances. Il se mit à maudire ces obligations et autres conventions que son rang lui dictait de suivre sans broncher. Se montrer inaccessible n'était pas vraiment son fort…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait ni bougé, ni quitté du regard la belle dont le sourire semblait légèrement tendu. Evidemment… Ce n'était sans doute pas facile de s'improviser grande dame lorsque l'on porte des revolvers et un uniforme à longueur d'année. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Colonel… C'était une des rares fois où il voyait son Lieutenant comme… vulnérable… Et ô combien il brûlait de la protéger ! Elle voulait s'en donner l'air mais elle n'était pas surhumaine après tout, il avait toujours su que sous ses aspects stricts et implacables se cachait une jeune femme sensible et généreuse. Ses méthodes étaient pour le moins originales et costaudes, mais toujours elle avait répondu présente lors des coups durs. Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais sa mine s'assombrit bien vite quand enfin Riza croisa son regard. En effet, il aurait juré la voir tressaillir l'espace d'un instant, et la seconde suivante voyait ses yeux se détourner sans ménagement, sans même un signe, comme pour éviter la vision de son supérieur. Il se demanda si vraiment ce geste était intentionnel, ne lui trouvant aucune justification valable. Peut-être était-elle bien plus embarrassée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître ? Pourquoi cette tenue dans ce cas ?… Rien n'eut pu la dispenser d'un pantalon plus traditionnel, comme à son habitude… Il ne trouva pas de réponse dans les iris ambre car jamais il ne les croisa à nouveau. Ceux-ci s'étaient déjà éloignés dans la foule, se faisant aimables et rieurs au contact des invités.

De dépit, le Colonel préféra replonger le nez dans sa coupe plutôt que de courir à l'aventure pour capter son attention. Pas que l'orgueil l'eût fait reculer mais trop de monde se groupait autour d'elle pour entamer quelque conversation que ce soit et il ne voyait pas quel genre de discours il aurait pu lui tenir parmi tous ces gens. Cette constatation le surprit. Depuis quand ne savait-il plus quoi dire au Lieutenant ?

La soirée se poursuivit, différents discours se firent entendre dont le sien, consciencieusement préparé pour l'occasion et chaudement applaudi tandis que Havoc en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, bien conscient que sans cet homme, il ne serait probablement pas ici ce soir. Puis on se mit à danser. Roy suivait Riza du regard d'un air détaché, traversait lentement la salle lorsqu'il ne la voyait plus pour focaliser à nouveau son attention sur elle. Il participait à des conversations qui ne l'intéressaient pas, lançait d'aimables sourires au petit groupe de bavards qui s'était formé autour de lui, et quelques boutades se prêtant à la situation pour soigner les apparences. Cela l'amusait tout autant que l'agaçait mais ce soir, tout son esprit était obstinément tourné vers elle. Plus encore parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle l'évitait délibérément.

* * *

Lorsque Riza pénétra dans la salle, tous les regards se levèrent vers elle. Ce poids d'appréhension qu'elle avait dans la poitrine depuis qu'elle avait quitté son domicile ne disparut pas, mais contre toute attente, loin de vouloir rentrer sous terre, elle sentit une certaine fierté l'envahir. La fierté d'étonner, la fierté de plaire… Décidément toutes les femmes sont pareilles… Bien que ce fut peut-être la première fois qu'elle ressentait un pareil sentiment. Son assurance et son fort tempérament l'aidèrent à prendre confiance et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'elle descendit les marches, arborant un sourire exquis sous ces regards ébahis. Elle avait gagné son pari, sa féminité ne l'avait pas abandonnée malgré toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services au sein d'une armée masculine et stricte. Pourtant, même adolescente, elle n'avait jamais été fleur bleue, elle avait vite su qu'elle devait s'endurcir pour survivre dans la réalité hostile de ce monde que son père lui rappelait alors chaque jour. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance de Roy. Bien sûr au début, ils ne se croisaient qu'avec une indifférence polie. Puis son père était mort et elle avait découvert un homme d'une sincérité rare et touchante. Elle lui avait alors permis de maîtriser les arcanes de feu tandis qu'il lui avait permis de caresser un idéal et de se trouver une place. Entrer dans l'armée n'est pas un rêve commun à toutes les jeunes filles…

Elle n'avait jamais fait grand cas du fait qu'elle fut une jeune fille en réalité, ou plutôt, focalisée sur l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée, elle ne s'était pas ménagée, elle avait tout fait pour s'imposer dans ce milieu d'hommes au point de se négliger en tant que femme. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Puis elle s'était mise à douter… La guerre l'avait abîmée inéluctablement. Où tout cela l'avait-elle menée ? Quel avenir avait-elle ? Pour quoi continuer ? Mais elle l'avait alors revu... Roy, son idéal, cet espoir d'un monde meilleur et ce sentiment d'appartenir à une cause, aussi perdue soit-elle. Même si lui aussi avait été endommagé, leur rencontre les avait poussés l'un l'autre à se redresser, et pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre leur avait donné une force nouvelle. Leur compréhension du monde, leur fol espoir et leur ténacité n'avaient d'égal que le lien indissoluble qui les unissait désormais.

Cela paraît maintenant une éternité, elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant qu'il n'en fasse partie. Après tant d'épreuves traversées, ils allaient former une équipe pour de très longues années. Une équipe peu banale à vrai dire, mêlant la taquinerie aux urgences du devoir, la complicité aux intransigeances du métier. C'était lui son chemin, son avenir c'était le protéger, protéger cet homme et espérer qu'il change ce monde hostile comme il lui avait avoué maintes fois en avoir l'intention alors qu'une confiance mutuelle s'était ancrée entre eux. Elle connaissait ses peurs, elle connaissait ses doutes et ses remords et elle connaissait la bonté d'âme qui l'habitait malgré les apparences. Et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, à son contact elle s'accepta en tant que femme, apprenant qu'il n'était pas faiblesse d'exprimer sa nature et qu'elle ne changeait en rien la personne qu'elle était et les responsabilités qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle s'était alors laissé poussé les cheveux et se permettait d'éprouver certains sentiments sans pour autant se sentir le droit de les exprimer de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle était juste près de lui. Elle l'aidait ; elle le secondait. Elle le protégeait et se montrait assez efficace pour prétendre gagner son respect et son estime. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était tout ce qui importait et cela lui suffisait.

Et voilà que ce soir elle s'était surprise à tenter un jeu dangereux, pour quelle raison particulière ce soir plutôt qu'un autre, il n'y en avait aucune… Peut-être pour se prouver quelque chose puisqu'elle savourait cet instant comme si elle avait réussi à se dépasser, comme si elle avait remporté une victoire sur elle-même, comme une manière de s'affirmer aux yeux des autres, mais différemment… Leur prouver cette fois qu'il y avait autre chose dans son caractère que le goût du métal froid des revolvers dans ses mains et cette forte personnalité qui faisait parfois peur autour d'elle.

Elle vit une foule de convives s'avancer vers elle, notamment Havoc qui se précipitait pour l'accueillir le regard tantôt malicieux tantôt stupéfait. C'est à cet instant qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité, tentant de masquer son soudain embarras. Elle n'était pas dans son élément et son improvisation en tant que grande dame la gênait presque à l'en faire rougir. Mais son inconfort se trouva multiplié lorsque la véritable raison de cette parade accrocha son regard. Deux pupilles noires et intenses fixées sur elle avec un mélange de séduction et d'incrédulité. Le Colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme, se tenait là, englouti dans cette foule d'invités, rayonnant parmi eux de son élégance et de son charisme, la scrutant avec un intérêt non dissimulé… Avec cet éclat dans les yeux qu'elle avait espéré faire naître en lui ce soir, mais qui, à présent, la piquait de remords et de honte. Elle détourna précipitamment le regard cherchant parmi les convives à fuir la vision de son supérieur. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce petit jeu l'aurait mise bien plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais si elle n'avait croisé que de l'indifférence dans les yeux du Colonel, n'aurait-elle pas été blessée ? Elle se maudit intérieurement et se trouva bien ridicule d'avoir agit comme une adolescente stupide que l'amour rend aveugle. Sa fierté s'évanouit bien vite et seule sa maîtrise d'elle-même lui permit le contrôle de la situation et de ne rien faire paraître de son trouble.

Pourquoi ses sentiments avaient-ils soudain pris le dessus ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années avait-elle d'un seul coup voulu changer les choses ? _Changer_ ? Mais qu'espérait-elle changer ? Que croyait-elle faire en mettant en péril leur équipe tellement soudée ? Elle savait l'affection qu'il lui portait et elle savait l'affection qu'elle lui portait… Dans une situation extrême voire désespérée, leur affection et leur profond attachement l'un à l'autre s'étaient montrés évidents, sans aucun doute possible. Au seuil de la démence pour l'un ou de la mort pour l'autre, ils avaient bien failli faire sauter tous les cadenas de retenue et de pudeur que leur imposait cet accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé il y a de cela, si longtemps. Alors oui, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mais rien de plus... Pourquoi en vouloir plus… Et pourquoi risquer de braver tant d'interdits dressés par le code de l'armée ?… Toutes ces questions l'accablèrent à cet instant, comme si elles la narguaient de ne pouvoir se mentir à elle-même. Riza savait que le Colonel et elle entretenaient une relation particulière, ils s'en amusaient souvent, en jouaient parfois, mais toujours s'en étaient gracieusement contentés. De quel droit avait-elle voulu bouleverser leurs repères et leurs acquis ?

Sans doute parce que l'être humain n'est pas fait pour l'amour stérile dans un monde où l'équilibre est déjà si dur à préserver. Il a besoin de vivre et de s'épanouir pour ne pas succomber à la solitude et aux tourments qui gangrènent l'existence, lui souffla une petite voix.

Elle secoua intérieurement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était de ne pas se retrouver face au Colonel ce soir. Partir sur le champ lui était impossible, trop de monde se pressait pour lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir, c'était une soirée, pas une simple réunion autour d'un verre et sa conduite lui dictait de ne pas limiter sa présence à une brève apparition. Elle finit par se raisonner et se détendre lorsqu'elle aperçut Roy de loin, apparemment non disposé à venir l'accoster. Elle se promit de le garder à l'œil afin de le tenir à distance. Son attitude était parfaitement stupide mais elle ne s'épancha pas davantage sur son sort et se sentit soulagée des compliments qu'elle recevait, des marques de respect inchangées et des réactions amicales de ses collègues. Sa gêne fondit peu à peu avec les conversations et les rires. Les fêtes mondaines ne l'attiraient pas vraiment, mais l'ambiance était sereine et chaleureuse, presque insouciante.

La soirée se poursuivit donc pour Riza dans le joyeux brouhaha, avec le sentiment qu'un jeu venait d'être instauré de manière tacite entre le Colonel et elle : un jeu où ils se cherchaient en permanence du regard tout en se fuyant sans cesse. Ils restaient toujours à distance raisonnable, faisant mine de se désintéresser l'un de l'autre. Mais ils s'observaient à la dérobée, veillant à ne jamais se perdre de vue. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à une remarque à ce sujet le lendemain, elle cherchait à l'éviter et cela semblait apparemment évident à Roy. Pourtant elle ne se décidait pas à briser cette situation absurde un seul mot, un seul bonsoir aurait suffit à dissiper cette étrange tension… Mais pas ce trouble qui l'avait assaillie en arrivant, c'est pourquoi elle resta sur ses positions.

Le jeu s'était prolongé une bonne partie de la soirée. Bien qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas l'un de l'autre, la certitude flottait qu'ils ne se lâchaient pourtant pas d'une semelle. Ils voyaient mutuellement leur attention attirée par le champagne, les rires ou les bavardages… Mais lorsque leurs regards furtifs se croisaient involontairement, le trouble qui ressurgissait alors entre eux était palpable.

Soudain, la musique se fit plus forte et tous comprirent qu'il était temps de laisser les coupes de champagne. Havoc et sa femme dansèrent les premiers, ouvrant les 'hostilités' comme Riza aurait pu appeler cela… Elle se sentit de nouveau tendue à la vue des convives de plus en plus nombreux à quitter les groupes de bavardages pour leur préférer la piste de danse. Elle se demanda alors si partir maintenant n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais après quelques foulées en direction de l'escalier, on l'interpella.

-« Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous n'allez tout de même pas partir maintenant, la soirée débute à l'instant ! »

-« Sous-lieutenant Havoc, j'ai fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici mais je vous garantis que vous ne me ferez pas danser. »

-« C'est bête j'allais justement vous inviter, ma femme m'a déjà été enlevée. », sourit le militaire. Riza se mit à rire, puis le regarda avec incrédulité.

-« Je serais honoré de vous faire danser mon Lieutenant. », reprit-il malicieux en lui offrant sa main. Elle soupira puis se résigna devant tant d'entrain.

-« Bon… Très bien. »

Elle prit la main d'Havoc qui la conduisit au milieu de la piste. Cette fois, elle se sentit rougir devant les regards qui l'observaient, se rappelant soudain pourquoi elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, puis elle se mit à tournoyer au rythme de la mélodie. Ce fut d'abord Havoc, puis au fur et à mesure que d'autres musiques s'enchaînaient, d'autres partenaires lui demandèrent de leur accorder une danse, l'entraînant avec bonne humeur et grâce dans des pas à la cadence plus ou moins soutenue.

Elle se sentit flattée par tant d'attention, d'ordinaire ce n'était pas elle que les hommes invitaient à danser. Elle se rappela alors sa volonté de se glisser dans la peau d'une autre l'espace d'une soirée au moment d'enfiler sa robe 'de princesse'. Elle s'appliqua alors à ne plus rien analyser et se laissa aller à virevolter entre les mains de ses admirateurs d'un soir ou de ses collègues de bureau plein d'allégresse en l'honneur de leur ami Havoc. La seule chose qui la tenait désormais encore en alerte restait Roy… Roy Mustang, qu'elle pouvait parfois apercevoir au milieu d'une danse dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne faisait plus semblant… Cette fois il la regardait avec une insistance presque gênante, observant le moindre de ses pas, analysant le moindre de ses partenaires et scrutant la moindre expression de son visage. Elle sentait son regard sur elle comme une marque au fer rouge qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, elle sentait son intensité à chacun de ses gestes. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait juré voir de la jalousie dans ses pupilles calmes et fixes à chaque nouvel homme qui s'approchait d'elle et l'entourait de ses bras pour l'accompagner dans sa danse.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, ou qu'elle ignorait délibérément, c'est qu'effectivement Roy sentait son ventre gonflé d'irritation envers ces hommes qui la faisaient danser sans relâche, et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, sans doute beaucoup de jalousie en voyant Riza accepter leurs propositions les unes après les autres, surprenant même une lueur exquise dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue… Oui… Le Lieutenant affichait toujours un visage strict et digne, rarement il avait pu la voir sourire de cette manière… Il était ébloui tout autant qu'agacé que ce ne soit pas lui qui eût pu faire naître ces étincelles délicieuses et ces rires cristallins… Mais… Il ne se sentait pas le droit de soudainement ressentir de telles choses envers son lieutenant et son attitude… Il se rendit douloureusement compte qu'après tout… Elle ne lui appartenait pas… Mais il brûlait d'envie… d'au moins l'inviter lui aussi au creux de ses bras l'espace d'une mélodie. Rien qu'une mélodie en compagnie de cette facette qui s'était subitement révélée ce soir. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'elle menait les choses à sa façon pour que cela ne puisse pas se produire… Il savait qu'elle aussi l'observait, lui lançant fréquemment des regards furtifs comme un chien aux abois… Mais il attendrait… Il attendrait calmement, sans broncher, dans l'ombre, l'occasion se présenterait… Juste pour quelques minutes qu'il partagerait non pas avec son Lieutenant… mais avec Riza…

* * *

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Riza se serait arrêtée de danser. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle allait de partenaire en partenaire sans prendre le temps de souffler. Heureusement, elle était endurante et elle avait bien l'intention de continuer ce petit manège aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Elle savait trop bien qu'à ce moment de la soirée, le Colonel n'attendait qu'une occasion de l'approcher. Elle avait également peur qu'il lui prenne l'envie de l'inviter lui aussi à danser, souhaitant à tout prix éviter une telle situation. Elle ne se faisait donc nullement prier par les prétendants qui l'invitaient. Bien qu'elle s'assura de ne laisser aucune ambiguïté planer avec certains d'entre eux qui pouvaient se montrer parfois entreprenants, elle s'amusait beaucoup de son nouveau pouvoir de séduction, se glissant parfaitement dans son rôle d'un soir et laissant entendre son rire enthousiaste face à ses déhanchés parfois maladroits. Pourquoi avait-elle donc honte de ce pouvoir sur Roy ? Parce que lui seul compte, lui souffla encore la petite voix. Elle lança à nouveau un regard dans sa direction… et ne le vit pas. Soudain disparu de l'endroit où il était resté inlassablement immobile et attentif, laissant sur la table la plus proche la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle scanna le plus discrètement possible la salle en réprimant un soudain tournis… sans succès. Aucune trace de Roy. Elle attendit une… puis deux autres danses. Toujours rien. L'heure et la fatigue avançant, Riza finit alors par se permettre une pause, heureuse de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'arrêta enfin et déclina toute nouvelle proposition, certains prétendants avaient dansé plusieurs fois avec elle mais ne se lassaient apparemment pas de sa compagnie. Elle se retint de reprendre son visage strict et sérieux et se contenta de refuser avec un rire aimable.

Elle partit à l'écart de la piste, dissuadant plus durement quelques derniers tenaces de lui offrir un verre au passage. Elle se dirigea vers une table en retrait et but une gorgée d'eau fraîche. Elle prit une chaise et s'y installa. Elle reprit doucement son rythme cardiaque normal, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, habituée à les coiffer de manière impeccable, et scruta attentivement la foule autour d'elle. Elle ne le voyait décidément plus… Pas l'ombre d'un Colonel. Etait-il parti ? Après tout la soirée se faisait déjà longue… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester méfiante, pas seulement parce que son tempérament le lui ordonnait, mais parce que le Colonel était un homme qui n'abandonnait pas facilement, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Pourtant, sa perplexité n'eut d'égal que son soulagement lorsque les minutes s'écoulèrent sans plus de traces de Roy. Sa tête bourdonna et Riza se massa doucement les tempes.

Les premiers invités prirent congé de la fête alors que le son qui faisait écho dans ses tympans se fit soudain plus doux. Les musiques qui se firent entendre était clairement destinées à faire danser de jeunes couples. Havoc tenait tendrement enlacée sa femme, tournant lentement sur la mélodie, d'autres couples suivaient leur exemple, d'autres encore parlaient plus discrètement tout en observant les danseurs moins nombreux… Riza fut soulagée d'avoir quitté la piste après tant d'entrain à se laisser aller à l'amusement. Et avant de se retrouver prise au piège par ce genre de danses périlleuses, à son goût, de par les ambiguïtés qu'elles pouvaient sournoisement glisser entre certains partenaires… Elle ne tarderait pas à quitter la fête également. Baissant sa garde, elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre discrète qui s'approchait lentement derrière elle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme dont les yeux sombres glissaient sur les cheveux d'or et le dos de la jeune femme alanguie. Ce dos dont le tatouage que lui seul connaissait, était dissimulé sous l'étole de la séduisante robe. Que le ciel soit loué qu'il puisse à nouveau voir et contempler tel spectacle.

Persuadée d'être bel et bien seule, Riza sursauta lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un s'arrêter à ses côtés. Elle se raidit et se maudit intérieurement, mortifiée d'avoir relâché son attention, de ne pas être partie quand il en était encore temps, honteuse d'avoir commis une telle bévue de débutante. Elle ne leva pas la tête vers le nouvel arrivant mais la violence de sa réaction et les palpitations dans sa poitrine n'auraient su la tromper.

-« Bonsoir Lieutenant. »

Le malaise qu'elle avait dompté réapparut instantanément, décuplé au son de la voix grave et chaude. Son cœur se mit à battre irrémédiablement la chamade. Il n'y avait plus de choix possible. Cette mascarade avait fini par se retourner contre elle et malgré ses efforts pour l'en empêcher, elle se retrouva dans la situation, qu'elle avait certes elle-même entraînée, mais contre laquelle elle avait lutté toute cette soirée. Elle se sentait ridicule et bien désemparée, mais elle se composa soigneusement un visage digne. Elle releva lentement la tête, luttant contre son corps qui s'était figé…

-« … Bonsoir Colonel. », finit-elle par répondre doucement.

Il avait abandonné sa lourde veste, laissant entrouverte sa chemise impeccable pour s'accommoder à la chaleur ambiante, et comme à son habitude, il avait fini par remettre ses cheveux en bataille, ses mèches d'un noir de jais tombant délicatement sur son front. Ils se fixèrent un moment qui parut une éternité, scrutant leurs regards l'un l'autre, immobiles, se retenant presque de respirer.

-« Je n'aurai pas cru vous voir à cette soirée. » Roy finit par rompre leur silence, comme si de rien n'était, entamant ce qui pouvait se rapporter à une conversation banale…

-« … Moi non plus à vrai dire. », répondit-elle sur le même ton, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « Mais ce n'était pas convenable de ma part de me défiler. »

-« Oui… On ne fête pas tous les jours un événement si heureux… »

-« Oui… », fit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence retomba entre eux… Riza avait reporté son attention sur la piste de danse, faisant mine d'être absorbée dans la contemplation des danseurs pour s'éviter ainsi la peine de faire face à son supérieur. Roy lui l'observait toujours, ses yeux remontèrent le long de son bras parfaitement dessiné, sculpté par des muscles discrets mais fermes, résultat de longs entraînements militaires. Puis ils suivirent la courbe de son épaule et remonta le long de son cou avant de s'arrêter à nouveau sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de céder à l'ironie qui lui brûlait la gorge.

-« Vous êtes très demandée ce soir, c'est à peine si l'on peut vous approcher. », reprit-il dans un ton qui se voulait naturel. Riza se crispa un instant, cherchant la parade idéale face à cette première offensive.

-« Oui… J'en suis étonnée moi-même. », fit-elle avec un rire jaune.

-« Vraiment ? », insista malicieusement l'alchimiste.

-« …Oui… »

-« … »

-« … Mais c'est épuisant. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. » Avec assurance, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Roy, l'amenant volontairement sur un terrain où elle était maître. « Et vous devriez en faire autant Colonel. Vous vous imaginez bien qu'il est hors de question de vous voir dormir au bureau avec toute la paperasse qui vous attend de bon matin. » A son tour, il eut un petit rire jaune.

-« Je vous reconnais bien là Lieutenant. Sens du devoir exacerbé en toutes circonstances ! Fallait-il vraiment que vous me rappeliez au bon souvenir de ces fichus dossiers ? »

Riza n'avait manifestement plus l'intention de se laisser aller ce soir, mais ce qui chagrinait Roy était surtout le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient que rarement parler d'autre chose que de leur travail, ce travail qui les unissait… Certes ils avaient parfois eu des conversations d'ordre privée, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre, loin de là car ils en arrivaient même à se comprendre d'un seul regard, mais… petit à petit, à force de quotidien, ils avaient fini sans le savoir par s'enfermer dans les limites de leur vie professionnelle.

-« Je préférais vous prévenir mon Colonel. », fit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La musique douce qui se faisait entendre, comme toutes les autres avant elle, commença à diminuer en volume pour céder la place à une nouvelle mélodie.

Alors que leur conversation était retombée dans le silence et que Riza analysait avec soin les mouvements qu'elle allait devoir opérer pour partir et prendre congé du Colonel, celui-ci s'avança pour lui faire face, la main offerte.

Riza frissonna et leva les yeux vers les siens, incrédule. Roy avait un léger et séduisant sourire sur le visage.

-« … J'ai attendu toute la soirée de pouvoir vous inviter. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Lieutenant ?… »

La jeune femme se crispa plus encore, le sort s'acharnant comme impitoyable. Elle se retrouvait précisément face à la situation qu'elle avait tant redoutée ce soir, comme si rien n'aurait pu empêcher que cela se termine ainsi dès l'instant où elle fut décidée à venir à cette fête, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle aurait pu refuser et arguer une nouvelle fois qu'elle souhaitait prendre congé, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à froisser le Colonel de cette manière, et elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas se défiler si facilement. Au pied du mur, elle se résigna, une boule à l'estomac.

-« Bien sûr Colonel. »

Elle prit timidement la main tendue qui se referma doucement sur la sienne. Le sourire de Roy se fit plus large tandis que Riza se levait et qu'il l'entraînait sur la piste. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, son supérieur garda sa main dans la sienne tandis que son bras libre venait entourer adroitement sa taille, plus fine et plus attirante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avant ce soir. Bien plus qu'avec tous les hommes avec qui Riza avait dansé ce soir réunis, ce contact fut électrisant. Elle sentait sa main chaude, si chaude, sur sa hanche tandis que le bras qui l'entourait avec possessivité la serrait près, tout près de Roy. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils dansent sur ces musiques lentes et douces, propices aux contacts plus intimes ?…

Ils se mirent à tourner lentement. Riza avait timidement posé sa main libre sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Elle était pour le moins gênée, collée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été à Roy et si proche de son visage que son regard insistant semblait lire en elle. La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu tant de mal à soutenir un regard dans sa vie, elle se sentait littéralement absorbée par cette nuit d'onyx, toutes ses idées se brouillant dans sa tête en même temps que tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle détourna les yeux, le cœur battant, déboussolée, tentant de reprendre une contenance. Peine perdue tant elle se sentait observée, comme mise à nue et jalousée par cette poigne tendre mais ferme. Elle ressentit l'urgence de briser le silence qui intensifiait beaucoup trop le dialogue de leurs deux corps.

-"Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez vous montrer si habile dans le domaine de la danse. Je trouve cela inhabituel et assez indélicat de votre part de ne pas en avoir fait profiter la gente féminine mon cher Colonel." Puisque la meilleure défense dans certaines circonstances, c'était l'attaque, autant lancer une pointe de sarcasme à l'ennemi afin de se donner confiance.

Mais la balle manqua sa cible et fit ricochet, surprenant Riza dans un angle mort... Roy la fixa de la même intensité, et loin de rétorquer, sans gaspiller la moindre cartouche, lui offrit un sourire, l'un de ces sourires capables de vous désorienter de par le sens qu'ils impliquent. C'était un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à elle, un sourire qui lui indiquait qu'elle était la seule à avoir de l'importance à ses yeux, que seule sa personne était capable d'engendrer un intérêt, une marque d'affection... une passion même... Qu'elle en était digne et qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune contradiction. Elle sentit son bras la bercer davantage, comme pour l'envelopper de sa douceur et de sa chaleur réconfortante. Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas le contrôle... Son supérieur savait y faire et son cœur se mit à clamer son existence. A cet instant, Riza oublia tout le poids qui pesait sur elle, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, son statut, ses devoirs, ses péchés, ses doutes. Il ne restait plus que ses émotions que Roy lui renvoyait comme un miroir. Cet homme était le pilier central de sa vie, sans lui, elle n'avait plus sa place, sans lui, rien ne valait plus la peine, elle le savait... il le savait... et il le lui avait déjà reproché lors de leur affrontement contre l'homonculus Lust. Le désespoir l'avait submergée comme jamais, la clouant de douleur, l'asphyxiant de sa cruauté. A quoi bon continuer de tenter d'expier ses crimes et de construire un monde meilleur, s'il n'en faisait pas partie ? C'était un rêve auquel elle croyait car c'était le rêve de cet homme. Un homme qui n'était pourtant pas un modèle d'exemplarité, un homme aussi rempli de doutes et de remords qu'elle, mais c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Elle-même était bien en peine de qualifier une telle relation, c'était sans doute quelque chose de plus fort encore que ce qu'on appelle de l'amour.

Et pourtant... n'était-ce pas aussi de l'amour qu'elle sentait au fond de sa poitrine ce soir, cette chaleur qui irradiait son cœur au point de le rendre douloureux, ce désir qui semblait consumer son corps au contact de l'autre ? Alors que toute la soirée durant elle avait fui ces bras qui la serraient, elle avait à présent la certitude que non seulement, elle y était la bienvenue mais que c'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle avait toujours appartenu. La peur ne lui nouait plus le ventre d'autant que l'attitude de Roy faisait écho à ses émotions. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps bougeaient lentement à l'unisson. Elle sentit les doigts du militaire jouer doucement avec les siens. Son sourire avait disparu mais son séduisant visage était aussi tendre que leur étreinte. Ils étaient si proches qu'à nouveau Riza tourna la tête, brisant le contact de leurs pupilles brillantes. L'alchimiste de flamme en profita pour venir doucement caresser sa joue avec la sienne. Elle frissonna mais se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et savourant ce frôlement électrisant. Elle respira son odeur masculine, entrouvrit la bouche dans un soupir et chercha à nouveau le contact de sa peau en relevant légèrement la tête. Enhardi par le lâcher-prise dont elle semblait faire preuve, Roy en profita pour plonger lentement son visage dans son cou, respirant à son tour l'odeur enivrante de sa gorge gracile contre son nez, réprimant l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Il ferma également les yeux afin de mieux se laisser envahir par les sensations que leur rapprochement faisait naître. Leurs doigts continuaient de jouer tendrement ensemble jusqu'à s'entrelacer comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde. Sans jamais cesser de danser sur la mélodie enivrante, la main libre de Riza qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, oublia sa timidité et remonta fébrilement le long de l'épaule du jeune homme pour venir l'entourer tandis que sa main vint câliner sa nuque, caressant quelques mèches noires au passage.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, ils n'écoutaient plus que leurs émotions, laissant leurs sentiments devenir maîtres de leurs corps et leur dicter tout ce qu'ils avaient pu renier jusque là. Roy sentait le pouls de la jeune femme battre violemment tandis qu'elle-même pouvait entendre le souffle pesant de son Colonel tout près de son oreille. Sa joue reprit alors contact avec la sienne pendant qu'elle sentait sa main remonter le long de son dos dans une caresse sensuelle. Roy se recula lentement pour regarder à nouveau le visage de son Lieutenant, frôlant presque ses lèvres des siennes dans ce geste. Riza entrouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant sans s'affoler que leurs lèvres étaient toujours dangereusement proches. Les siennes étaient toujours entrouvertes, comme une invitation muette alors qu'elle sentait leurs respirations maintenant agitées se mêler l'une à l'autre. Leurs regards étaient soudés et aussi brûlants que s'ils avaient voulu consumer leur vis-à-vis, tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient cessé de danser, chacun d'eux noyé dans l'univers de l'autre.

Mais leur hésitation fut trop longue car la musique s'arrêta, des applaudissements retentirent et une forte voix déchira soudainement la douce torpeur qui les enveloppait. Il s'agissait en fait d'Havoc qui était monté sur l'estrade ayant servie aux discours plus tôt dans la soirée afin de présenter de nouveaux remerciements à ses convives avant qu'une foule plus nombreuse ne prenne congé, et de lancer une nouvelle batterie de musiques entraînantes.

Ainsi tirés de leur rêverie, Roy et Riza clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se produire, puis se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, brusquement embarrassés et fuyants. Sans réfléchir, elle remit ses cheveux en place, bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas besoin, afin de se donner une contenance. Elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer violemment, vrillant son cerveau d'une chaleur assommante. Elle pensa à vite réinstaurer un dialogue neutre afin de dissiper cette tension qui les avait saisis.

-"Merci pour cette danse Colonel" fit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

-"Hum... De rien. Ce fut... Ce fut un honneur Lieutenant." répondit-il d'une voix bien trop blanche à son goût.

Elle lui adressa un sourire affecté et inspira profondément pendant qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit chamboulé. Que n'avaient-ils donc pas failli faire ?! Que s'était-il donc passé ?! Elle se refusa à céder à la panique tout en se repassant le film mental de leur danse.

-"Nous ne devrions pas rester sur la piste, venez, allons à l'écart."

Roy avait parlé doucement mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Sans un mot elle suivit le Colonel jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était installée plus tôt avant qu'il ne lui offre sa main. Il ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle et elle se réjouit intérieurement que la musique se fût arrêtée avant qu'ils ne commettent une grossière erreur. Toute cette soirée était décidément bien trop irréelle à son goût, elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et de se confronter à la véritable réalité. Pour commencer, il était nécessaire qu'elle prenne un peu l'air afin d'oxygéner son cerveau encore bien trop embrumé et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle décide de mettre un terme définitif à la fête.

-"Bien. Colonel. Cette fois il faut vraiment que je parte. Il se fait tard, la soirée a été suffisamment longue pour moi et je n'aimerais pas devoir poser un congé demain matin pour excès de zèle et de fatigue."

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, pris de court. Ils avaient été si proches de franchir l'interdit il y a de cela à peine quelques minutes, qu'il regretta soudain de voir Riza lui filer entre les doigts. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre d'autre ni comment agir ou se comporter, mais il était sûr d'une chose : ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter ainsi... là... comme ça... Réfléchissant à toute allure, il se saisit de sa veste qu'il revêtit et lança d'un air entendu :

-"Vous avez raison et je devrais en faire autant. Le travail n'attendra pas et nous n'avons pas la chance de convoler en justes noces comme certains ici. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner un bout de chemin."

-"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce n'est pas nécessaire je vous assure."

-"Voyons Lieutenant ne soyez pas ridicule, votre demeure est sur ma route, je peux bien vous escorter jusque là."

-"Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aie besoin d'une escorte ?" répliqua-t-elle d'un air de défi.

-"Non évidemment." rit Mustang, se souvenant soudain qu'il parlait à la femme la plus crainte du pays. "Mais si vous et moi partons, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de marcher quelques pas ensemble alors laissez-moi vous accompagner." finit-il avec un sourire penaud.

-"... C'est gentil à vous Colonel." souffla-t-elle devant la constatation évidente qu'ils devaient effectivement emprunter le même chemin pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Cherchant Havoc des yeux, ils se faufilèrent afin de lui tirer leurs révérences, embrassèrent sa femme, serrèrent machinalement quelques mains et saluèrent de loin les derniers invités, l'esprit déjà bien loin de la fête.

-"Bien... Nous y allons ?" demanda Roy en se tournant à nouveau vers Riza.

-"Nous y allons." répliqua-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches qui les amenaient à la sortie, la jeune femme s'étonna de ne plus être enveloppée par la chaleur qui régnait, bien au contraire... En marchant à côté du Colonel et en se remémorant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, elle le ressentit du plus profond de son être : à chaque endroit où il avait pu déposer son contact et ses caresses... elle avait maintenant amèrement froid...

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle frissonna.

- « Vous avez froid Lieutenant ? »

- « Un peu… Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur », répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle sentit qu'on lui glissait une veste sur les épaules. Elle se tourna vers l'alchimiste, surprise. Il lui sourit.

- « Je vous interdis de prendre froid Hawkeye. J'ai besoin de vous au bureau demain matin à 8h tapantes au plus tard. »

- « Bien Colonel », rit doucement la jeune femme en serrant instinctivement la veste de Roy.

Ils se mirent à marcher silencieusement. Roy laissait ses pensées dériver, tiraillé entre le regret de cette danse au goût d'inachevé et peut-être un certain soulagement à ne pas avoir atteint ce qu'on pourrait appeler le point de non-retour. Riza, elle, était encore gênée et laissait son regard traîner négligemment sur les pavés, vidant ses pensées des images qui tournaient dans sa tête. La nuit était claire et fraîche, la lune veillait la ville endormie et pas un bruit ne venait troubler la tranquillité de la petite rue.

- « Ce genre de soirée vous a-t-il conquis Lieutenant ? », fit soudain Roy.

- « Oh… Je n'y suis pas à ma place Colonel. Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de m'attarder sur ce genre d'activité mondaine. De temps à autres cela ne me dérange pas, je me félicite d'avoir un contact facile si le cœur m'en dit mais c'est juste que je ne me sens pas dans mon élément. »

- « Non bien sûr. Vous êtes plus habituée aux stands de tir. »

Riza se mit à rire, heureuse que le Colonel détende l'atmosphère. Son cœur battait toujours plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, elle était stupéfaite de constater qu'avoir encore cette robe sur le dos la faisait se sentir plus vulnérable alors qu'elle aurait pu aisément reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire... Et à présent ils étaient seuls. Et la veste de Roy contre sa peau, pleine de son parfum et de sa chaleur, ne la troublait que davantage.

- « C'est fort probable Colonel, je ne le cache pas. »

- « Vous êtes trop forte pour moi Lieutenant. J'ai bien de la chance de vous avoir sous mes ordres. »

- « En effet, sinon je n'ose imaginer quelle monstrueuse pile de dossiers en retard traînerait sur votre bureau sans oublier votre forte tendance à oublier votre vulnérabilité les jours de pluie. » Le jeune homme rit à son tour.

- « Vous me connaissez donc si bien ?!… »

- « Après tant d'années à votre service, ce serait difficile de ne pas connaître vos principales caractéristiques Colonel », répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

- « Sans doute… »

Tant d'années… C'était vrai pourtant. Elle était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait que difficilement de la vie qu'il menait avant de la voir quotidiennement. Elle avait su se hisser à ses côtés de telle façon qu'elle lui était devenue indispensable dans son ascension. Il l'admirait pour ça. Elle avait toujours veillé sur lui et était l'une des rares personnes sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Mais malgré tout ce temps et cette confiance, il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux que leurs incessants jeux de chat et de souris. Ils étaient passés maîtres en la matière et cette situation les avait toujours inconsciemment contentés. Sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais véritablement réfléchi jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il avait failli la perdre... par deux fois… Car sa présence avait, du plus loin qu'il se le rappelait, toujours représenté un acquis, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'envisager de ne plus voir son Lieutenant, de ne plus la savoir prête à le soutenir, de près ou de loin. Ainsi, il en avait perdu de vue à quel point il tenait à cette présence. Ne dit-on pas que c'est lorsqu'elles nous échappent que les personnes chères à nos yeux nous paraissent plus précieuses encore ? Et c'est ce que les dernières épreuves passées contre les homonculus lui avaient appris. Mais ce que cette soirée, hors de son contrôle, lui avait appris de plus, c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir sa présence se tourner vers un autre, et qu'égoïstement, il voulait sa personne tout entière.

- « En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'impression ce soir, de vous connaître moins que je ne le croyais. J'avoue que j'en suis frustré. »

- « Ha ha ne dites pas de sottises Colonel, nous avons tous une face cachée, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi. Je n'ai pas dit que je connaissais tout de vous non plus ! »

- « Je suis sûr que vous en êtes soulagée ? », répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Riza rit à nouveau.

- « Effectivement je crois que j'en sais suffisamment en tant que Lieutenant ! »

- « En tant que Lieutenant… », laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Plus encore qu'il ne se l'avouait, il avait besoin d'elle… Tant besoin d'elle que ce n'est certes pas un simple supérieur qu'il désirait représenter. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée. Peut-être était-ce finalement pour cela qu'il ne s'était inconsciemment jamais lié à une femme, et non pas parce que, comme il se plaisait à le croire, ses hautes fonctions ne lui laissaient pas le loisir d'y consacrer son temps et son esprit. Il papillonnait d'une fleur à une autre et jouissait de ce que la vie lui offrait sans jamais y attacher son cœur. Etre un Don Juan et en jouer, aimer séduire et maîtriser son art, se laisser attendrir par la douceur de l'une ou l'insouciance de l'autre, c'était une chose, mais tomber sous le joug de l'amour en était une autre. Une chose plus effrayante qu'on ne se l'imagine… Mais Riza ne se tiendrait pas éternellement dans son ombre quoi qu'il fasse. Devait-il cesser de s'accommoder de cette vie confortable pour risquer de se perdre dans l'inconnu ? Même si elle lui avait fait part de son attachement de façon explicite et poignante lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le raisonner face à Envy l'homonculus, rien ne stipulait qu'elle souhaitait voir cet attachement se développer dans l'interdit d'une relation passionnelle, intime... amoureuse tout simplement... Devait-il risquer de perdre sa présence rassurante à ses côtés ou prendre enfin ses responsabilités et se battre pour elle ? L'habitude de l'autre pour chacun d'eux s'était tellement ancrée qu'il avait peur de briser cet équilibre. Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'appartenait pas qu'à lui d'en décider, et il ne lui fallait pas davantage que cette danse partagée avec elle pour en être certain. Car il avait senti cette intensité, ce courant électrique entre eux, puis ce rapprochement comme lorsque l'on apprivoise un animal peureux et cette hésitation, cette attente presque… Jamais ils n'avaient franchi autant de ces barrières qu'il y avait entre eux et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches de s'abandonner à l'autre. Cela il en était persuadé.

Ils marchaient toujours lentement dans la rue calme et déserte, l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient leur route semblait vouloir protéger les demeures endormies et quelques lointains grillons chantaient paisiblement. Mais Roy s'arrêta soudain.

- « Riza… »

Elle s'arrêta à son tour, quelques pas plus loin.

- « Oui Col… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, un choc soulevant sa poitrine, réalisant que Roy l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle resta interdite, le cœur battant. Son sourire s'évanouit devant le regard fixe et intense qu'elle croisa.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un moment. Riza ne savait que faire ni même que penser, le regard de Roy était insoutenable mais elle savait qu'elle se sentirait plus désorientée encore si elle s'en détachait maintenant.

Puis elle vit le Colonel esquisser un sourire et s'approcher sans la quitter des yeux. Elle fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Roy glisser sur sa joue. Dans son esprit embrumé, elle eut juste le temps de repenser au papillon de nuit joueur venant se brûler les ailes dans les flammes incandescentes, avant que ce qu'elle redoutait tout autant qu'espérait n'arrivât. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la serrer contre un torse large, lui interdisant de reculer davantage, elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur masculine de ce corps contre le sien… Elle était à sa merci… Elle sentait son parfum, son souffle caresser ses lèvres, elle entendait sa respiration et ces yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qui la transperça de part en part, ces yeux dans lesquels brûlait ce feu qu'elle n'approcherait jamais de si près… Un feu de désir qui s'apprêtait à la consumer… Fébrile et vaincue, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, Roy prit lentement ses lèvres. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme qui laissa leurs lèvres jouer un instant, à l'unisson, se rencontrer, se réunir, découvrir leur contact, leur goût, leur texture. Puis l'échange s'approfondit peu à peu, son souffle se répandant dans ses veines, une langue venant doucement à la rencontre de sa jumelle, la faisant frémir… Le baiser était tendre et passionné, elle savoura chaque seconde de cet irréel instant, ses mains agrippées aux larges épaules comme pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Elle se sentait enivrée, la nuit, les arbres, les grillons, le vent d'automne, plus rien n'existait, il ne restait que leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, et ce contact voluptueux, cet échange suave et grisant, ce baiser qu'ils avaient, sans se l'avouer, attendu depuis si longtemps…

Riza ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été prise un jour dans une telle étreinte. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures certes, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vibrante… aussi vivante… Et jamais, ô grand jamais, le corps qui la serrait si passionnément n'avait été si doux et aimant. Seuls au milieu de cette rue, leur étreinte ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Leur baiser continua sa danse langoureuse, une main se posa sur sa joue, caressante, tout son être se faisant prisonnier de ce corps rempli de désir… Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement, les joues rougies et les poumons en feu, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, sentant toujours la main caressante sur sa joue. Puis lorsque son regard enfiévré croisa enfin celui de Roy, elle frissonna et réalisa soudain la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son expression se changea en surprise et elle se dégagea brusquement des bras du militaire, s'arrachant à la chaleur de son étreinte et s'éloignant brutalement de ce visage trop près du sien. Décontenancé, il la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Mais Riza ne prononça pas un seul mot, couvrant ses lèvres de sa main comme si elle regrettait de les avoir offertes quelques secondes plus tôt.

-"Riza ?" souffla Roy encore lui-même étourdi par leur échange et l'audace dont il avait fait preuve. Mais cette dernière recula davantage, les yeux fixés sur lui de façon presque alarmée. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour insister sur le déni qui naissait en elle. Puis elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Roy amorça un geste pour la retenir mais son ombre se fondait déjà dans la profondeur de la nuit, le laissant seul à ses interrogations.

* * *

Il était tôt… Le QG était encore silencieux et les couloirs froids de l'absence d'activité. Mais le Colonel Roy Mustang était déjà plongé dans ses paperasses. Il cherchait autant à se débarrasser au plus vite de ces documents que s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de son Lieutenant. Il avait pensé à elle toute la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer, pensé à leur baiser, à cette ligne qu'ils avaient enfin franchie, à cette passion qu'ils s'étaient offerts l'espace d'un instant, puis à cette réaction inexplicable de Riza, à cette peur qu'il avait vue dans son regard. Timidité ? Submergée par trop d'émotions ? Ou… regrets ? C'était ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de découvrir lorsqu'elle franchirait le seuil de son bureau ce matin, car déjà il ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et rien ne l'empêcherait de quérir son amour à présent. Il avait réveillé un feu inextinguible, un feu qu'il avait redouté car c'était le seul qu'il ne puisse maîtriser, le seul qui puisse le dévorer.

Les rayons du soleil matinal balayaient doucement la pièce vide et silencieuse. Seul le grattement de la plume sur le papier se faisait entendre. Lorsque le silence fut rompu, quelqu'un frappant vigoureusement à la porte, Roy lança un faible « entrez » sans même relever la tête.

-« Riza Hawkeye au rapport. Je viens vous apporter un dossier urgent mon Colonel. »

Roy leva enfin les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme qui avait glissé le document sur le bureau. Il n'en fit rien paraître mais il se trouva surpris de constater qu'Hawkeye avait sa mine solennelle de tous les jours. Elle était calme et décidée, pas l'ombre d'une gêne, rien qui eût pu faire croire qu'un événement troublant s'était produit il y avait à peine quelques heures. Bien loin de ce que Roy aurait pu imaginer aux vues de la réaction qu'elle avait manifesté la veille.

Durant cette courte réflexion, il garda le silence, observant les iris ambre qui ne sillèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Riza reprenne la parole.

-« Et… J'ai oublié de vous rendre ceci. »

Elle tendit la veste de son supérieur, le visage toujours sévère, tout en accrochant du regard un point fixe sur le meuble de bois. Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle put néanmoins apercevoir, se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour reprendre son bien. Elle sentit vivement qu'il l'observait d'un regard qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas croiser à ce moment précis. Elle garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le bureau, même lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la veste, frôlant sa main. Roy resta à côté d'elle, posant négligemment le vêtement sur le meuble.

-« … Et ? », l'incita-t-il plein d'espoir, espérant un geste, une parole sur cette soirée. Elle posa enfin son regard sur lui, un regard impassible…

-« C'est tout mon Colonel. » Elle le salua et se dirigea vers la porte.

Roy était abasourdi. Il avait envisagé et passé en revue toutes les éventualités possibles… sauf celle-ci. Cependant, il se retourna vivement vers elle, loin de lâcher prise, c'était mal le connaître que de penser qu'il reculerait si vite.

-« Attendez… Lieutenant !… » Elle se saisit de la poignée. « Riza attends ! »

L'interpellée stoppa son élan et se tourna vers lui, la mine fermée. Roy s'approcha lentement d'elle, peu rassuré par son silence mais fort de sa témérité. Il s'arrêta si près qu'elle dut se coller contre la porte et rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas paraître embarrassée. Elle s'était préparée à faire face…

-« Riza… A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

-« Il ne s'est rien passé. », coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le militaire. Il en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants qui lui parurent plus pesants que n'importe quel dossier accumulé sur son retard.

-« Pardon ?! », rétorqua-t-il abasourdi.

Riza soupira, résignée à devoir s'expliquer.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé Colonel. Nous ferions mieux d'oublier cette soirée, c'était une erreur. Vous en conviendrez certainement comme moi. C'était une grande fête, une grande occasion, il y avait beaucoup de monde, nous avons dansé, nous nous sommes laissés entraîner par l'atmosphère et l'allégresse, mais aujourd'hui nous redevenons Colonel et Lieutenant, en d'autres termes, nous redevenons tels que nous sommes réellement. Il n'y a plus de musique, plus de piste de danse, plus de paillettes, plus d'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, bref plus rien pour troubler notre jugement. Ainsi, à présent que nous avons recouvré des idées claires et objectives, le mieux pour vous comme pour moi est d'oublier l'erreur que nous avons commise. La soirée nous a simplement tourné la tête, mieux vaut cesser d'y songer et juste conserver un bon souvenir de cette fête. »

Roy n'en croyait absolument pas ses oreilles. Il s'indignait intérieurement d'une telle méprise. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire de telles choses alors qu'il avait enfin fait un grand pas en avant, après toutes ces années à nier l'évidence et à se mentir à soi-même ? Tiraillé entre ses démons intérieurs et sa volonté de vivre ? Ses devoirs et ses désirs ?

-« Vous… Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai fait cela sous l'emprise de la danse, de la fête, de l'alcool ou de je ne sais quoi ?! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-« Colonel je vous en prie soyez réaliste !… »

-« … De quoi ? », fit Roy déstabilisé sans savoir ce qu'il questionnait.

-« Ce n'est que moi ! », s'emporta-t-elle aussitôt alors qu'il s'était reculé comme pour mieux la détailler, espérant peut-être ainsi mieux saisir le sens de ses paroles. « La vérité c'est que vous êtes tombé, l'espace d'un instant, sous le charme d'une belle robe, d'un peu de laque et de maquillage ! Mais ce n'est que moi… Je ne suis pas différente de celle que vous connaissez Colonel… Je ne suis que votre Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, je n'ai pas d'autre rôle que celui de vous soutenir, et croyez-moi je veux vous soutenir ! Mais vous savez tout ça. Vous savez bien ce que nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il vous plaît... Oubliez... Vous avez simplement croisé le chemin d'un mirage… »

Sous le coup de ces paroles lancées avec un mélange d'affliction et de véhémence, Roy se retrouva complètement figé, incapable de parler, son cerveau assimilant peu à peu la douloureuse vérité qui lui avait éclaté à la tête. S'était-il réellement fourvoyé ?

Devant le silence et l'expression hagarde de son Colonel, Riza comprit que la balle avait cette fois atteint sa cible et qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Satisfaite, elle en profita pour se retirer.

-« Mon Colonel. » Elle salua puis se glissa hors de la pièce, le laissant à ses réflexions, perplexe au milieu de son bureau.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin le deuxième et dernier chapitre (oui seulement 2 chapitres je sais... mais ça devait être un one shot à la base donc... ;)), désolée du retard, il est écrit depuis un moment mais l'occasion m'a manquée de le poster plus tôt. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si je vous mets une fois de plus en garde : c'est de la guimauve sur toute la ligne !) et je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui ont gentiment commenté et suivi cette fic, ça m'a beaucoup touchée de voir que des gens appréciaient mon petit écrit sans prétention =). A très vite pour une prochaine ;)

**Note :**** Il me fallait un personnage un peu porte-parole capable de distiller une petite note d'humour avec son franc-parler. J'avais d'abord pensé à Havoc, mais ce dernier étant en lune de miel, mon choix s'est naturellement reporté sur Breda. Je me suis bien amusée avec lui ^^**

**Note 2 :**** Je ne voulais pas écrire de lemon à la base. Mais en avançant dans mon récit, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas passer outre vu l'accent que j'avais mis sur la force des sentiments. Et de fait, la scène m'est venue très naturellement. J'ai voulu me centrer sur les émotions plutôt que sur l'acte en lui-même ce qui fait de mon "lemon", si on peut l'appeler comme ça, quelque chose d'explicite sans être graphique je pense. J'espère avoir réussi ^^**

**Chapitre 2**

Les jours avaient passé. Des journées mornes qui ne laissaient pourtant pas le loisir de rêvasser. Trop de problèmes restaient encore à résoudre malgré les nombreux mois déjà écoulés. L'affaire des homonculus avait créé une grande pagaille à Amestris et beaucoup d'efforts allaient encore être nécessaires pour remettre le pays debout et pour panser ses plaies tout en rétablissant des rapports de confiance avec les pays voisins.

Bien sûr, le Colonel Roy Mustang était l'un des plus affairés, d'autant qu'une rumeur insistante courait comme quoi il serait bientôt promu. L'ombre de la guerre d'Ishval planait malheureusement encore sur lui mais Amestris était restée sans meneur trop longtemps, il leur fallait quelqu'un qui avait su se battre contre la menace, quelqu'un avec des épaules solides, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de faire bouger les choses. Et pourquoi pas un alchimiste ? L'entraide entre les plus hauts gradés de confiance ne pourrait pas s'éterniser encore bien longtemps, la décision était imminente.

L'atmosphère demeurait déjà bien lourde, mais elle l'était encore plus depuis que l'alchimiste de flamme avait osé outrepasser la limite de trop. Depuis le jour où Riza l'avait sommé d'oublier l'égarement qui fut le leur, Roy s'était trituré la tête en tous sens. Il s'était posé mille questions, s'était repassé le film de la soirée fatidique un nombre incalculable de fois en mémoire, pour finalement en arriver à la conclusion que Riza voulait simplement lui faire croire ce qui l'arrangeait. Certes, sa belle robe et son maquillage lui avaient sans doute offert l'opportunité de céder à une tentation qu'il avait soigneusement refoulée jusque là. Mais c'était précisément là où cela demeurait intéressant : ils ne furent donc que le déclencheur d'un désir qui existait déjà, un besoin qui faisait partie de lui. Ce besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, un besoin qui n'était que la face visible d'une passion qui se terrait dans l'ombre en attendant son heure. Il n'était pas idiot, c'était plus qu'une belle femme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras ce soir là, c'était la femme sans qui il ne serait plus rien.

Il fut une époque où il se moquait de Hughes et de ses idées fleur bleue. Pendant longtemps, il ne put comprendre comment son meilleur ami avait la force et l'audace de vouloir rendre une femme heureuse, de lui sourire comme si rien n'était plus important et d'être assez égoïste pour la tenir dans ses bras. Roy s'était cru incapable de protéger qui que ce fût, mais surtout, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, les mains couvertes de sang comme les siennes ne pouvaient prétendre gagner l'affection de quiconque. Il ne pouvait qu'expier ses crimes et poursuivre une chimère, celle de changer le monde pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de sacrifiés, ni sur un champ de bataille, ni dans les contrées stériles d'un cœur dévasté par l'horreur ; que tous puissent fièrement lever les yeux vers le ciel, sans avoir honte de respirer quel que soit son statut ou son origine. Il arriverait au sommet de ce pays, quitte à se faire haïr de tous pour cela.

Puis il avait compris qu'aussi solide pouvait être sa résolution, n'importe quel homme, quel qu'il soit, avait besoin d'un équilibre pour mener sa vie, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il proclamait vouloir donner un équilibre à tout un pays. Il avait appris à accepter l'aide des autres, à commencer par celle de Hughes, à s'entourer de personnes de confiance, à trouver du courage dans le regard d'un ami, du réconfort dans le dévouement d'une femme... Il avait enfin compris son meilleur ami, sa façon de se faire accepter tel qu'il était et de s'accepter lui-même afin d'aller de l'avant et de pouvoir offrir le meilleur à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Méritait-il le bonheur ? Il n'appartenait pas à lui d'en décider en vérité. S'il méritait un châtiment, il l'accepterait, mais si la vie avait encore quelque chose à lui offrir, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main, et peu importe qu'elle fut tâchée de sang... car si quelqu'un venait la saisir, c'était que tout valait encore la peine.

Hughes n'était plus... Mais son rayonnement demeurait. Et le monde était enfin sur le point de changer. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Roy n'avait plus de doute à avoir. Il l'avait déjà compris lorsqu'il avait failli la perdre elle aussi, mais l'urgence de la bataille, le bouleversement des évènements et surtout la perspective d'enfin atteindre son objectif ne lui avaient pas laissé le loisir de remonter le fil de ses pensées. Cela s'avérait tellement confortable de pouvoir se voiler une fois de plus la face devant ses priorités puisqu'au final, elle était à nouveau près de lui, comme toujours... Cette soirée doublée de cette réaction glaciale qui s'ensuivit avaient au moins eu le mérite de le remettre devant sa conscience et de le confronter aux bonnes questions. Mais en définitive, Riza ne semblait pas encore prête.

Il ne savait comment lui reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle s'était montrée terriblement réfractaire à cette idée et dans le même temps, il lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi rejeté. De fait, il lui adressait à peine la parole depuis. C'était loin d'être intelligent de sa part et bien loin de faire avancer quoi que ce fût, mais la fatigue et l'orgueil avaient mauvais effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas décisif en avant pour finalement se sentir pris au piège dans une impasse, terriblement seul...

On toqua doucement à la porte de son bureau et le Lieutenant Hawkeye fit son apparition. Egale à elle-même.

-"Voici le dossier que vous aviez demandé Colonel."

-"J'y jetterai un œil plus tard, vous pouvez disposer." répondit-il sans la remercier alors qu'il faisait mine de lire quelques notes de façon trop attentive.

-"Mais enfin Colonel... Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que c'était un cas urgent. Si je puis me permettre..."

-"Ne vous permettez pas Hawkeye, j'ai dit que j'y jetterai un œil, merci." lança l'alchimiste sur un ton agacé. Un silence pesant retomba. Riza resta immobile, atterrée par l'attitude de son supérieur qui l'excédait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, il n'était pas aisé de faire table rase dans sa mémoire d'un tel faux pas et le Colonel était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de mal à sauver les apparences lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Habituellement, il aurait déjà trouvé la meilleure parade pour remettre l'adversaire à sa place, ce qui lui avait déjà valu nombres d'inimitiés tout autant que de sympathies. C'était sa façon de s'imposer et de gravir les échelons. Mais ici, il s'agissait d'elle, elle n'était pas son adversaire, mais peut-être était-ce pire, peut-être prenait-il cela comme une trahison. Elle secoua la tête intérieurement, estimant le terme trop fort pour ce qu'elle voulait se persuader n'être qu'une confusion passagère. Il devait se montrer suffisamment responsable pour s'en rendre compte.

-"... Colonel ?" tenta-t-elle pour renouer un quelconque dialogue.

-"Hum ?" fit-il vaguement sans même relever la tête vers elle.

-"Colonel c'en est assez ! Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle ! Quand allez-vous donc cesser de vous montrer si puéril ?!". Il leva enfin les yeux et la regarda froidement. "Combien de temps encore allez-vous me faire payer une chose pour laquelle je ne devrais même pas être punie ?!" s'écria-t-elle blessée. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Elle n'avait pas mal agit, tout était dans leur intérêt à chacun et elle ne supportait plus de se faire traiter de la sorte.

-"Pardonnez-moi si je me montre puéril à vos yeux Lieutenant." répondit-il d'un ton cassant. "Je pense avoir bien plus de raisons que vous de me montrer blessé par le mépris que j'ai souffert de votre part."

-"Vous êtes injuste Colonel, ce n'était pas du mépris, je devais seulement..."

-"Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez suffisamment douté de moi pour réduire mes sentiments à une malheureuse farce ?!" la coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement pour lui faire face. Elle recula, surprise.

-"Vos sentiments... mais je..." balbutia-t-elle.

-"Je ne supporte pas de savoir ma sincérité remise en question, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, je n'en ai jamais ressenti dépit aussi grand !". Rarement la jeune femme l'avait vu s'emporter si vite. La colère qui l'avait saisi était si froide qu'elle lui glaçait l'échine.

-"Je vous en prie Colonel, nous ne pouvons pas..."

-"Cette discussion ne nous mènera nulle part Lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer." Il lui tourna le dos, observant sans le voir le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Elle ne parvenait pas à l'adoucir et il ne parvenait apparemment pas non plus à calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Piquée au vif par le ton qu'il avait employé et la façon dont il la congédiait, Riza fut tentée de lui asséner quelques paroles cinglantes. Mais il était vain de persister, elle sentait que tous deux manquaient de mots pour se comprendre, il était encore trop tôt et quelque part en elle, elle craignait de manquer d'arguments, tout comme elle avait manqué de volonté cette fameuse soirée...

-"Il y a des interdits à ne pas braver Colonel... Regardez à quoi cela mène, avions-nous vraiment besoin de cela ?"

Pas de réponse, pas un mouvement. Riza attendit quelques instants puis soupira tristement avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Le lieutenant Hawkeye dut prendre sur elle pour garder son sang froid et passer outre le comportement de son supérieur à son égard. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien de faire un esclandre, bien trop de questions se posaient déjà autour d'eux pour ne pas éveiller davantage de soupçons. Elle devait notamment soutenir les regards interrogateurs de Breda et Fuery qui avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Certes, la reconstruction du pays était épuisante mais c'était enfin la naissance d'un monde nouveau et si Roy n'était pas encore Général, tout était consciencieusement préparé pour que cela fût bientôt le cas, il bénéficiait de suffisamment d'appui pour enfin arriver à la tête du pays... Donc... Tout devait aller pour le mieux ! Alors pourquoi cette tension palpable et cet air pesant et morose ? Evidemment, Riza leur faisait bien trop peur pour qu'ils lui posent sérieusement la question, la demoiselle leur ayant déjà fait comprendre par quelques coups d'œil mauvais qu'ils avaient autre chose à penser plutôt que de s'épancher sur la vie privée des autres.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, des jours où Riza remit ses certitudes et ses doutes en question. Elle avait joué avec le feu, avait voulu l'apprivoiser, en réalité elle n'avait de maîtrise sur rien du tout, encore moins sur elle-même. Elle avait voulu faire endosser le mauvais rôle à son supérieur, c'était tellement plus simple que de faire face à la réalité. Elle ne savait plus vraiment de quoi se persuader. D'une part, Roy se montrait rancunier comme jamais à son égard, était-ce à cause de sa fierté d'homme ? De sa fierté de Don Juan ? Ou était-ce véritablement plus profond ? D'autre part, sa petite voix intérieure se faisait de plus en plus persistante, lui soufflant sournoisement qu'elle était davantage effrayée par ses propres sentiments que par les interdits du code militaire. En outre, sa responsabilité la pesait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit si elle n'avait pas mis le doigt dans un engrenage dangereux, si elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle...

Sur le point de frapper à la porte du bureau de son supérieur, elle tentait tant bien que mal de mettre ses idées en place, désireuse de mettre au moins un terme à cette atmosphère inconfortable une bonne fois pour toutes.

-"Le Colonel n'est pas là aujourd'hui." lui lança une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle de Breda derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui perplexe, aucun ordre de mission n'ayant été reçu pour la journée.

-"Comment cela ? Et où est-il donc ?!"

-"Ca je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'a prévenu personne de son absence. Je pensais qu'il avait eu une panne de réveil, après tout, ça lui est déjà arrivé." fit-il avec un petit air narquois. "Mais personne ne répond à son domicile. J'ai essayé d'appeler dans les bars où il est habitué, histoire de voir s'il n'aurait pas dormi en charmante compagnie, mais personne ne l'a vu."

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme.

-"Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! Jamais il n'aurait pris l'initiative de partir seul à l'aventure sans me prévenir au préalable !"

Breda sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre :

-"Sauf votre respect Lieutenant, il ne semble pas très enclin à supporter votre compagnie ces derniers temps. Il en a peut-être eu assez que vous fassiez la nounou ?"

Riza le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui décocher une répartie acerbe... qu'elle ne trouva pas. Qu'avait-elle à répondre, bien sûr que Roy l'évitait. Néanmoins, s'absenter ainsi sans rien laisser derrière lui pour prévenir l'un ou l'autre de ses subordonnés ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas et l'inquiétude continuait de lui serrer la gorge.

-"Ne vous en faites donc pas mon Lieutenant, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, vous savez tout ce stress en ce moment... Il faut bien qu'il respire un peu pour pouvoir supporter le poids de son imminent statut de Général. Et puis... Je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir vers vous, comme toujours." réconforta Breda avec un léger sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, quelques paperasses en main.

Hawkeye n'était pas sûre de saisir le sens de ces derniers mots. Elle hésita un instant à quitter son poste pour partir à sa recherche mais y renonça. Premièrement, elle ne saurait pas davantage où chercher, et deuxièmement si elle aussi était absente aujourd'hui, elle mettrait ses subordonnés dans l'embarras. Il fallait pouvoir donner le change si quelqu'un faisait appel au Colonel, et elle seule en était capable. Elle se résigna à reprendre son travail tout en guettant anxieusement l'arrivée de son supérieur, décidée à le sermonner comme il se devait à son retour. Elle se sentait profondément vexée, abattue même. Elle qui le suivait comme son ombre, elle était toujours la première à savoir ce que le Colonel avait en tête, où il se rendait et quels étaient ses desseins. Or, elle avait l'impression que Roy l'avait aujourd'hui délestée de son rôle et elle se sentait comme abandonnée. Jusqu'où leur relation allait-elle donc se dégrader ? L'armée avait décidément bien raison de condamner la romance parmi ses officiers, quel gâchis pour un simple flirt !

Les heures passèrent sans la moindre trace de sa présence. Habituée à ne pas se ménager, Riza s'affaira sans relâche, occupant son esprit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée alors que les bureaux se vidaient progressivement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà bien sombre au dehors, seul Breda était encore présent, manifestement agité. Riza sourit faiblement.

-"Vous êtes encore là ? C'est bien rare !"

-"Je me sentirais coupable de vous laisser seule, il faut bien que je m'assure que vous allez rentrer chez vous et ne pas l'attendre toute la nuit !"

-"Breda... Vous savez comme moi que quelque chose cloche n'est-ce pas ?" fit-elle avec un air grave.

-"Bon d'accord, c'est carrément pas dans ses habitudes au Colonel de nous faire un coup pareil... Enfin je veux dire... Vous vous êtes quand même pas enguirlandés au point de le faire fuir Central alors qu'il est sur le point de réaliser son rêve ?"

-"Je doute fort que le Colonel soit assez stupide pour laisser notre léger différend ruiner ses plans de carrière." se renfrogna la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement de s'épancher sur le différend dont il était question.

-"Désolé, je sais ça ne me regarde pas... Vous devriez faire la paix, vous avez toujours été soudés comme pas deux, faudrait pas gâcher ça." tenta le militaire.

-"Ne changez pas de sujet Breda, et pour faire la paix il faudrait déjà que je puisse savoir où il se trouve ! Nous laisser sans nouvelles..." s'énerva-t-elle soudain. "C'est intolérable, comment peut-il dans un moment pareil alors que personne ne prend le temps de souffler une minute ?! Il n'a aucune excuse, ce n'est pas le moment de faire douter les gens, il faut qu'on puisse avoir confiance en lui, pourquoi se met-il à vagabonder je ne sais où maintenant ?! La première et dernière fois qu'il nous a mis dans pareille situation, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir c'était lorsque Hughes..." Riza s'interrompit brutalement, une tension venant lui couper la respiration. "... Oh mon Dieu..."

-"Lieutenant ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!"

-"Breda... Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle haletante.

-"Euh... Attendez voir, avec toute cette effervescence, je ne sais même pas. Je crois que nous sommes... Oh merde..." laissa-t-il échapper en réalisant brusquement la même chose que sa supérieure.

-"Oh non... C'est pas vrai, non !" s'écria-t-elle mortifiée, se levant pour enfiler en toute hâte son par-dessus. "Mais comment avons-nous pu oublier ?!"

-"Attendez ne vous affolez pas, ça fait des mois qu'on baigne dans une atmosphère électrique, en pareilles circonstances, c'est normal d'oublier certaines choses." essaya de tempérer Breda qui se voulut rassurant mais n'en menait pas large.

-"Non Breda ! Non ! On n'oublie pas ce genre de choses ! En tout cas lui ne l'a pas oublié ! Et notre rôle est aussi de le soutenir dans ces moments-là !" siffla Riza entre la colère et l'accablement. Elle se précipita.

-"Lieutenant ! Vous allez où Lieutenant ?!"

-"Au seul endroit où je suis sûre de le trouver ! Rentrez chez vous Breda, je vais tenter de réparer notre regrettable manquement."

-"Occupez-vous bien de lui." Riza avait déjà disparu dans les sombres couloirs du QG, ne laissant entendre que ses pas pressés raisonner au loin. "Vous êtes la seule qui puisse le faire..."

* * *

Riza se sentait affreusement coupable. Elle avait été tellement braquée contre elle-même, la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise et ce qu'elle ressentait ou se refusait à ressentir, qu'elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point elle n'avait pas tenu compte des sentiments du Colonel. Jusqu'à en oublier ce triste anniversaire et la souffrance légitime qu'il devait surmonter. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, mais en vérité, c'était elle qui s'était délibérément éloignée en refusant de se confronter à lui et l'avait ainsi laissé livré à lui-même. Breda avait raison. Leur relation n'avait jamais été mise à mal de cette façon, ils auraient dû se parler dès le début !

Elle se hâtait toujours dans les rues sombres encore baignées d'une faible chaleur, indifférente aux lumières qui éclairaient les maisons unes à unes. Ses pas la conduisirent au cimetière de Central. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger d'une démarche sûre dans l'une des nombreuses allées mélancoliques où les pierres tombales se dressaient tristement. L'endroit était désert, à cette heure, les gens préféraient retrouver leur famille ou boire un verre avec des amis. Ou peut-être rester seuls chez eux à rêver d'une vie meilleure... Mais elle aperçut bientôt, sans surprise, une ombre silencieuse assise au pied de l'une des tombes perchées un peu plus loin de là. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha doucement. L'homme assis là ne sembla pas lui prêter attention, plongé dans ses pensées avec pour seule compagnie quelques bouteilles vides et cette tombe froide et fleurie qui lui faisait face. Riza se mordit la lèvre, jugeant rapidement qu'au vu du nombre de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il y avait là, il n'avait au moins pas eu l'intention de s'enivrer plus que de raison.

-"Colonel..." souffla-t-elle d'une faible voix. Roy ne bougea pas davantage.

-"... Alors vous avez fini par me trouver..." finit-il par lâcher d'un ton monocorde.

-"Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de souci Colonel, vous n'auriez pas dû nous laisser sans nouvelles." avança doucement Riza. Son commentaire fut accueilli par un petit rire sec.

-"Mais j'étais très bien sans vous, j'ai pu respirer au moins." chantonna-t-il. Elle fut surprise par cette répartie, un doute la saisissant au son éraillé de sa voix.

-"Colonel... Vous êtes saoul ?!" Un nouveau rire lui répondit.

-"Quelle perspicacité Hawkeye, un vrai Lieutenant comme il se doit !"

-"Mais vous... Où étiez-vous donc ?! Personne ne vous a vu, vous pensez bien que nous vous avons cherché !" fit Riza décomposée en réalisant que les bouteilles à l'abandon n'avaient pas été les seules victimes du Colonel.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je sais me faire discret, rien de tel que d'aller dans un bar où personne ne vous connaît pour ruminer en paix !" répliqua Roy d'un air satisfait.

-"Mais... Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Ca vous amuse de laisser vos subordonnés dans l'incertitude et de vous donner mauvaise réputation dans une période aussi critique ?!" s'écria-t-elle indignée.

-"Oh je vous en prie, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux !" se plaignit Roy en lui jetant un regard de travers.

-"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous auriez au moins pu me faire savoir que vous alliez bien !"

-"Parce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?"

Riza hoqueta, surprise. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien, ce n'étaient pas son air hagard, sa barbe naissante et les effluves d'alcool qui flottaient sur ses vêtements qui allaient pouvoir attester du contraire.

-"Non. Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien..." souffla-t-elle en regardant sombrement la tombe. "C'est votre droit. Et c'est parce que vous avez le droit de plier que je suis aussi là pour vous soutenir, vous le savez pourtant bien."

-"Non pour être honnête je ne sais plus trop de quelle façon vous pouvez me soutenir ces derniers temps."

-"Je... Je ne mérite aucune excuse, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt, pardonnez-moi..."

-"..."

-"Mais je crois être en droit de vous en vouloir autant qu'à moi. Votre comportement n'est pas excusable, vous êtes le premier à savoir qu'il est vain de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, c'est irresponsable de votre part de céder à la facilité dans un moment pareil, c'est maintenant que vous devriez, au contraire, être capable d'aller de l'avant ! Je ne vous reconnais pas..."

-"C'est vrai, c'est vrai !" s'écria Roy. "C'était bien la dernière chose à faire. J'ai eu le tort de vouloir m'accorder un moment de faiblesse. Je voulais simplement boire un verre pour évacuer mon stress, pour finalement me retrouver à abuser de la bouteille. Je voulais parler avec un vieil ami dont j'essaye d'honorer la mémoire chaque jour qui passe, pour me retrouver assis là depuis des heures à trop penser au passé. Et pour terminer, je voulais finir la journée en me consolant dans les bras d'une jolie femme... pour me rendre compte que les seuls bras où j'aimerais me réfugier... sont les vôtres..." finit le jeune homme en se levant difficilement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-"Arrêtez, vous êtes saoul." murmura faiblement Riza dont les mains tremblaient légèrement.

-"Ah oui c'est vrai... Ca vous arrange n'est-ce pas ?" fit son supérieur sarcastique. "Vous comprenez pourquoi vous étiez la dernière personne à qui j'aurais fait appel aujourd'hui ? Il faut vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes sans doute pas étrangère à mes envies de prendre l'air. Vous êtes devenue sourde à tout ce que j'essaye de vous dire et vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous me faites du mal." Il tituba, plus parce qu'il avait les jambes engourdies que parce qu'il était véritablement ivre. Contrairement à ce que Riza semblait croire, sa dernière bouteille remontait à deux bonnes heures déjà, bien qu'il fut encore assez alcoolisé pour laisser parler ses pensées sans retenue et sentir son ventre se tordre. Elle retint ses épaules mais il se dégagea. "Laissez-moi, je vais rentrer."

-"Enfin Colonel, soyez raisonnable, vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer seul chez vous." répondit Riza qui refoulait délibérément la douleur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, refusant de laisser le trouble en elle croître davantage alors que sa voix tremblait déjà. "Laissez-moi vous aider." supplia-t-elle presque en se saisissant de son bras. Il la regarda un instant d'un air las.

-"A votre guise." lâcha-t-il découragé. Elle passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour lui offrir un appui et jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de Hughes.

-"Mais demain vous me ferez le plaisir de revenir nettoyer vos cochonneries !"

-"Oui, je le ferai..." murmura-t-il.

Ils se mirent à marcher sans plus un mot, l'atmosphère les entourant encore une fois bien lourde, l'un et l'autre muré dans un silence qui en disait long sur le bouillonnement de leurs pensées. Les mots du Colonel bourdonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme telle une litanie qui lui écorchait les oreilles et le cœur, la culpabilité ne cessant de gonfler dans son ventre.

-"Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?" demanda soudain le Colonel.

-"Vous emmenez chez vous serait beaucoup trop loin, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez chez moi pour le moment." rétorqua-t-elle, reconnaissante à cet instant que ni lui ni elle ne logeassent plus dans les sinistres dortoirs militaires depuis fort longtemps.

-"C'est ridicule."

-"Pas d'objection ! Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir dans votre état et je préfère m'assurer que vous ne toucherez plus à une seule bouteille de la soirée."

-"Ridicule..."

Mais la porte de la demeure de Riza se présenta déjà à eux. Elle fouilla rapidement l'une de ses poches à la recherche de la clé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, un aboiement enjoué se fit entendre. Black Hayate vint accueillir sa maîtresse qui était revenue bien tard ce soir. Avant de pouvoir danser dans ses jambes, il se mit à grogner à la vue de Roy.

-"Suffit Black Hayate ! C'est notre invité, ne l'importune pas." lança fermement Riza. Le chien cessa immédiatement et s'assit d'un air interrogateur. "Je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas." sourit la jeune femme. Un aboiement satisfait lui répondit et Black Hayate rejoignit calmement son panier, observant sa maîtresse installer le drôle de bonhomme dans son canapé.

-"Vous avez un brave garde du corps." se moqua Roy qui remarqua comme le chien avait grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

-"Vous n'avez pas idée. Bien plus efficace que n'importe qui." répliqua sa subordonnée. "Et très affectueux avec ça."

-"C'est de l'affection d'un homme dont vous avez besoin, Lieutenant. Seulement vous n'en avez pas encore conscience." chuchota le Colonel en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, mais elle repoussa prestement la main audacieuse.

-"Cessez je vous prie, et enlevez plutôt votre manteau, vous allez mourir de chaud et vous risquez d'avoir des nausées." le sermonna-t-elle, cachant le trouble qui s'était à nouveau emparé d'elle. Elle l'aida à s'exécuter et partit précipitamment dans la cuisine. Roy sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes et il respira doucement le parfum qui flottait dans la maison, un parfum qui l'apaisa. Elle revint bientôt avec une tasse bouillante entre les mains.

-"Tenez, buvez ça." lui ordonna-t-elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" fit-il en se redressant pour prendre le liquide odorant.

-"Quelque chose qui vous évitera un gros mal de crâne, croyez-moi." se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il grimaçait à la première gorgée, assaillie par des sentiments contraires. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être à l'origine de son abattement, toujours persuadée d'avoir agit dans leur intérêt commun mais désireuse de s'amender malgré tout. Elle se sentait l'irrésistible besoin de le protéger, de partager ses désirs les plus profonds, d'être si importante que plus jamais il ne voudrait la mettre à l'écart comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. Elle savait à quel point ces sentiments n'étaient pas légitimes quand elle-même avait formulé le vœu de respecter cette sempiternelle distance entre eux. Son regard rencontra les yeux ténébreux. Ces yeux auxquels elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Ils l'aspiraient, accentuant son désir de le prendre dans ses bras... De le prendre dans ses bras ?!

"Je vais m'occuper de Black Hayate." dit-elle soudain avant de succomber à son envie, estomaquée par sa lâcheté. "A mon retour vous avez intérêt à avoir tout bu." Elle s'éclipsa de nouveau dans la cuisine, le chien sur ses talons.

Roy entendit divers bruits, des gamelles, des placards, puis des murmures tendres qu'il aurait tant aimé voir s'adresser à sa personne plutôt qu'à ce chien. Il but religieusement son breuvage malgré son goût peu engageant, tiraillé entre le dépit et la lassitude. Il posa la tasse vide sur la toute petite table basse avant de s'installer à nouveau au fond du canapé, les yeux clos, incapable de trouver la force de partir loin de cet endroit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ou plutôt, ce qu'il crut être quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit un souffle sur sa joue, des lèvres l'effleurer imperceptiblement alors qu'on lui caressait doucement le front. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux, réalisant que son Lieutenant était à nouveau assise près de lui. Elle avait retiré son uniforme et portait un vieux jeans délavé avec une large chemise qui semblait trop grande pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et son regard était doux et attentif.

-"Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller." s'excusa-t-elle embarrassée.

-"Me suis-je assoupi ?" demanda-t-il surpris, réalisant qu'on l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture.

-"C'est déjà l'aube Colonel. Vous avez dormi comme un bébé. J'avais peur que vous vous sentiez mal après tout ce que vous avez ingurgité hier et votre folle idée de rester dehors pendant des heures, mais vous n'avez pas de fièvre, me voilà rassurée." sourit-elle alors que la main qui avait caressé son front venait frôler sa joue. "Vous... Vous allez mieux ?" risqua-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude se dessinait à nouveau sur ses traits légèrement empourprés.

-"Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez veillé toute la nuit Hawkeye ?" fit-il soucieux sans se préoccuper de répondre à sa question.

-"Non je... j'ai dormi quelques heures ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Colonel." sourit-elle à nouveau.

-"Je ne voulais pas vous causer tant de souci..." souffla-t-il en observant les ombres sous les yeux plus fatigués qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre de sa subordonnée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Riza avait certes mal dormi, inquiète pour lui, se levant régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais le trouble qu'il lui avait une fois encore inspiré lors de leur conversation ajouté au trouble de le savoir près d'elle cette nuit-là l'avait également empêchée de trouver le sommeil.

-"Il faut bien que je reprenne mon rôle à cœur. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir manqué à mon devoir et vous avoir fait douter de moi. Pardon..." dit-elle tandis qu'il se redressait en repoussant la couverture.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'aucune migraine ne vint lui vriller le cerveau, à peine sentait-il une petite douleur au niveau des tempes. Cependant, il s'en tirait tout de même avec la bouche pâteuse et un estomac sans doute incapable d'ingurgiter la moindre substance pour un moment. Mais rien ne le préoccupait moins que la faim ou la soif. Il avait passé la nuit chez Riza qui manifestait une vive sollicitude et il se sentait totalement réveillé. Elle lui sembla perdue avec sa voix faible qui lui demandait pardon et sa gestuelle ambiguë qui semblait l'appeler avec ferveur. Il se sentit pitoyable, honteux de son comportement qu'il arrivait difficilement à justifier lui-même et coupable de l'indélicatesse avec laquelle il avait traité la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Puisqu'elle avait fui, il aurait dû lui parler et la rassurer plutôt que de lui jeter la pierre, il n'avait pensé qu'à imposer ses sentiments sans prendre en compte les siens... Car jamais elle n'avait véritablement parlé des siens au final, il l'avait sentie vibrante dans ses bras pour la retrouver fuyante l'instant d'après sans connaître le fond de sa pensée.

Il avait baissé les bras trop vite, secoué par ses propres sentiments, déboussolé par les doutes et les conséquences de ses actes, étourdi par la remise en question de leur relation si bien établie. Il devait se battre pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il devait abattre ses cartes... Fixant la jeune femme qui jamais n'avait émis le moindre souhait de quitter ses côtés, il refusa ses excuses.

-"Non ne vous excusez pas je vous en prie. C'est à moi de me faire pardonner, je n'aurais pas dû me conduire de la sorte avec vous. Vous avez raison, j'ai été puéril et inconscient et en plus, je vous ai dit des choses blessantes."

-"Non je... J'ai été la première à être blessante, je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas comment... Je..." Riza se retrouva à cours de mots, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Elle baissa les yeux. "J'aimerais juste que tout soit comme avant..." murmura-t-elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Roy lui prit doucement la main pour la poser contre son cœur. Elle sentit ses battements s'accélérer sous ses doigts, et la chaleur de sa peau à travers sa chemise entrouverte. Elle croisa à nouveau son regard sombre, ébranlée.

-"Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?" demanda Roy dont les idées n'avaient jamais été aussi claires. "Vous m'avez demandé récemment si nous avions vraiment besoin de braver cet interdit aux vues de ce que cela pourrait engendrer. Ma question est : de quoi avez-VOUS besoin ? Est-ce vraiment la peur de l'interdit qui vous éloigne de moi, ou y a-t-il autre chose ? Car sans vouloir me montrer présomptueux Lieutenant... Je ne peux croire que vos bras auraient pu se montrer si aimants ce soir-là si vous ne ressentiez pas certains sentiments à mon égard."

-"Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, je ne veux rien de plus." répondit-elle en essayant de dégager sa main que le Colonel serra plus fort contre lui.

-"Votre attitude vous trahit encore ce matin. J'ai cru un moment qu'il n'en était rien, et que je ne pouvais effectivement rien attendre de plus de votre part. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter alors... Eclairez-moi une bonne fois pour toutes et dites-moi ce que VOUS attendez de moi... Vraiment..."

-"C'en est assez !" fit-elle en se dégageant brutalement, se levant du canapé pour lui tourner le dos.

-"Cessez de vous dérober. Vous êtes cruelle. Vous soufflez sans cesse le chaud et le froid. Commencez donc par être honnête avec vous-même pour pouvoir l'être avec moi !" s'emporta-t-il en se levant à son tour, décidé à la pousser dans ses retranchements et faire tomber le masque de l'impassibilité et du devoir.

-"Je suis votre Lieutenant, Colonel !" s'écria-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. "Et j'ai la fierté et la faiblesse de croire que c'est une place privilégiée qui ne sied qu'à moi seule ! Je n'ai d'autre but dans la vie que de vous protéger et vous aider à réaliser vos vœux, parce que vous m'avez appris à partager les mêmes, parce que vous m'avez donné une place et la force de continuer à vivre, parce que oui je tiens énormément à vous ! Alors il est hors de question que je mette en péril votre ascension et mes certitudes, et encore moins pour une histoire où je finirai aux rebuts comme toutes celles avant moi !"

Roy se calma sous les paroles cinglantes et teintées de désespoir de Riza dont la respiration s'était faite plus lourde. Il l'observa, se surprenant en cet instant à la trouver plus désirable que jamais, touché par l'importance qu'il savait occuper dans sa vie et meurtri par ce manque évident de confiance qu'elle avait malgré tout en lui, ou plutôt en eux. Il reprit posément :

-"Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne m'en a rien coûté de franchir cette barrière entre nous ? Que je ne me suis pas torturé l'esprit, que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences quand j'ai enfin osé vous embrasser après toutes ces années ?"

-"Je ne veux pas entendre ça." maugréa Riza en secouant la tête.

-"Pourtant vous allez m'écouter. Vous dites tenir à moi, je croyais pourtant que vous sachiez à quel point c'était réciproque. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais risqué notre relation si je n'avais pas été sûr de ce que je voulais ? Que je ne tenais pas suffisamment à vous pour vous respecter en tant que femme ? Riza... Toutes celles dont tu parles ne tiennent pas la comparaison. Elles ne m'offriront jamais ce que je veux de toi..."

-"Pourquoi vous acharnez ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi que vous n'avez pas déjà à la fin ?" fit la jeune femme haletante dont la voix se brisa. En proie au désarroi, elle regretta immédiatement sa question, reculant contre le mur alors que Roy s'était approché d'elle.

-"Ce que je veux ?" Il la cloua de son regard dont l'intensité semblait vouloir graver les paroles qu'il allait prononcer au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle le sentait bouillonnant, prêt à la dévorer de ses flammes incandescentes. "Je veux te serrer dans mes bras chaque jour que Dieu fait et m'offre encore, je veux sentir ton parfum sur moi, je veux te faire sourire, découvrir ton visage lorsque tu ris et savoir que c'est moi qui ai fait naître cette joie, je veux que tes yeux ne regardent que moi, je veux te rendre heureuse et te consoler les jours où tu pleures, je veux pouvoir te toucher, te sentir contre ma peau, je veux te faire l'amour comme jamais aucun autre homme avant moi ne l'a fait, je veux dormir au creux de ton épaule et me réveiller à tes côtés, je te veux toi, tout entière... je veux t'aimer... Je veux t'aimer comme personne ne pourra plus jamais t'aimer et plus encore... Voilà ce que je veux... Riza."

La militaire eut l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tant il cognait fort contre sa cage thoracique. Elle sentait ses jambes mollir et ses mains trembler, elle était prête à chavirer, si vulnérable. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brouillant sa vision. Jamais mots n'avaient été si bouleversants, aurait-elle pu imaginer un jour, elle, devenir l'objet d'un pareil discours ? Elle en était étourdie jusqu'à l'ivresse, incapable de calmer ce sang qui battait à tout rompre sous ses tempes. La puissance de ses mots et des sentiments qu'il avait déversés sur elle la prenait à la gorge dans une étreinte presque effrayante. Oui, elle avait peur de se faire engloutir et de se perdre.

-"Non, je ne peux pas..." se plaignit-elle en détournant le regard.

-"Riza, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant, j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, alors il est aussi temps pour moi d'être honnête avec toi."

-"Je vous en prie, sortez d'ici. Vous trouverez votre manteau près de la porte, partez, laissez-moi seule." reprit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-"Riza..." chuchota-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-"ALLEZ-VOUS EN !" hurla-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement l'équilibre et la regarda confus. Mais elle lui tournait déjà le dos. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop violent dans ses propos. Mais il avait fini de se mentir, et il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse recevoir ce torrent d'émotions qui bouillaient en lui, qui le rendaient si... vivant. Il avait joué sa carte majeure, il ne pouvait plus forcer le destin davantage, Riza ne viendrait pas à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, encore prisonnier de cette tempête qu'il avait fait éclater dans ce discours téméraire qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de prononcer et qui lui était pourtant venu si simplement, si naturellement. Il respira profondément, essayant de retrouver une contenance alors que le dos de la jeune femme lui faisait toujours obstinément face. Il se dirigea misérablement vers l'entrée et enfila son par-dessus. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son Lieutenant.

-"Colonel..." fit celle-ci d'une voix blanche. "Vous comprendrez qu'avec la nuit que je viens de passer, je ne serai pas en mesure de me rendre efficace au bureau. Aussi vous demanderais-je de bien vouloir m'accorder un congé."

-"... Bien sûr Lieutenant. Reposez-vous." répondit-il de la même voix de fantôme avant de sortir de la maison et de fermer le plus doucement possible la porte derrière lui. Black Hayate s'avança alors vers sa maîtresse, geignant faiblement. Cette dernière glissa sur ses genoux et prit le chien dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot.

Dans le petit matin frais, une ombre marchait vers le QG militaire, lugubre et silencieuse. Un homme. Un homme qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie. Un homme fier qui allait donner un nouveau souffle à une société pourrie de l'intérieur et qui pourtant marchait les épaules voûtées et le regard fixé sur le pavé. Un homme qui aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes qu'il souhaitait. Toutes... sauf celle qu'il respectait de toute son âme et désirait de tout son cœur... Celle... qu'il aimait vraiment...

* * *

Riza n'était pas réapparue depuis deux jours, chose qui était des plus rares. Le Colonel avait invoqué le fait qu'elle soit tombée malade à cause du surmenage, chose encore plus rare, rassurant ses subordonnés en prétendant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se reposer. Personne n'avait osé lui poser la moindre question sur sa propre absence et cette étonnante coïncidence qui voyait Riza manquante le lendemain même. On lui avait juste demandé s'il allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative avant de se donner corps et âme à son travail. Il boucla les dossiers les plus ennuyeux qui soient dans des délais dépassant l'imagination pour ceux qui connaissaient sa paresse légendaire à s'occuper des paperasses.

Au bout du deuxième jour, Breda entra dans son bureau, excédé.

-"Merci de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer Sous-lieutenant..."

-"Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe !" s'exclama le militaire sans relever la remarque. "Ca commence vraiment à être lourd cette ambiance de croque-mort ! Bordel, on devrait tous bosser dans la joie et la bonne humeur après tout ce qui nous est tombé sur la tronche et tout ce qui va maintenant pouvoir nous arriver de bien, mais ça fait des semaines que le Lieutenant et vous plombez l'ambiance. D'abord vous ne vous parlez plus, ensuite vous disparaissez et maintenant c'est elle qui, soi-disant, reste chez elle pour se reposer pendant que vous travaillez comme un fou, c'est le monde à l'envers !"

Roy reposa le papier qu'il avait en main, effaré.

-"Vous n'allez tout de même pas me reprocher de travailler alors que je risque de passer Général dans quelques jours ?"

-"Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir et vous le savez très bien." gronda le rouquin. Son supérieur soupira.

-"Le Lieutenant et moi n'avons pas de compte à vous rendre Breda. Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde."

-"Ouais je sais, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là, mais il va falloir trouver mieux cette fois pour me faire prendre la porte. Vous savez quoi ? C'est depuis le mariage d'Havoc que l'air ici se dégrade. Alors n'en déplaise à mon camarade, je ne pense pas que ce soit son absence et son voyage en lune de miel qui vous colle le bourdon à tous les deux. Moi je crois plutôt que vous avez du mal à communiquer depuis votre danse méga douteuse."

-"Notre quoi ?!" s'étrangla Roy.

-"Ca va, ne jouez pas au plus fin, vous pensez bien que ça n'aura pas échappé à mon œil de lynx. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous donner en spectacle. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer après."

-"Je ne vous permets pas..."

-"Permettez-moi ce que vous voulez, ça ne change rien... Colonel... Vous ne voyez pas qu'on s'inquiète pour vous ?"

Le silence retomba, laissant un temps de réflexion au plus gradé avant de reprendre :

-"Peut-être mais qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire de toute manière Breda ?"

-"Pas grand chose c'est sûr, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un vous tende l'oreille puisque le Lieutenant est pas là pour le faire."

Roy esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant d'avoir des subordonnés aussi sincères et à l'écoute. Son homme de confiance était planté là en face de lui, avec cette expression de mère poule qui vous fait la leçon et ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas cédé à ses mises en gardes. Las de se débattre seul et en vain, il inspira profondément et lui confia :

-"Vous avez raison : j'ai peut-être fait une grosse erreur. J'ai peut-être brisé ce lien qui nous unissait en laissant déferler en moi des émotions que j'aurais dû continuer à taire."

-"Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes décidé à lui avouer vos sentiments ?"

-"C'est à peu près cela..." fit le Colonel étonné que le Sous-lieutenant parle de sentiments qu'il croyait avoir si bien camouflés que lui-même avait pu se nier l'évidence.

-"Pour le moment je ne vois pas où se situe le problème. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant, ça devait arriver un jour."

-"Le problème Breda, c'est qu'elle m'a remis à ma place." répondit-il de plus en plus étonné par les certitudes du militaire.

-"Non ? Mmh... C'est peut-être son sens exacerbé du devoir ? M'enfin rien ne vous empêche de pondre une petite loi lorsque vous serez Général pour briser l'interdit." Roy se retint de rire devant cette dernière remarque, Breda avait l'art et la manière de prendre les choses le plus simplement du monde sans jamais se compliquer la vie. Jusqu'à transformer les sujets les plus épineux en broutilles.

-"Sans doute, sans doute... J'ai donc fini par penser que c'est plus profond que cela. J'ai pourtant cru qu'elle était prête à s'abandonner mais je ressens de la peur. Elle essaye de me faire croire qu'elle ne sera jamais rien de plus que mon ombre, et je finis par me demander si elle n'est véritablement pas capable de répondre à mes sentiments. Elle m'a déjà tant donné, son amour est sans doute la seule chose que je ne puisse clamer mien."

-"Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle a simplement du mal à apprivoiser ses sentiments."

Le brun leva les yeux vers le Sous-lieutenant d'un air interrogateur.

-"Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez ressenti de la peur en elle." s'expliqua Breda. "Il faut bien vous rendre compte que son monde tourne exclusivement autour de vous. C'est plus que du simple dévouement. Souvenez-vous, lorsqu'elle vous a cru mort, vous l'avez assez engueulée parce qu'elle voulait mourir aussi. En gros, vous sautez, elle saute sans hésitation. Vous disparaissez, son monde s'écroule littéralement. Dans une certaine mesure, j'imagine que ça doit être très flippant d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. Et là, vous lui demandez la seule chose qu'elle ne vous a effectivement pas encore donnée et sur laquelle elle exerce encore un semblant de contrôle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il soit logique qu'elle hésite un peu ?"

Roy écouta son subordonné avec intérêt, chacune de ses paroles faisant sens dans sa tête. Il revit en mémoire les nombreuses occasions où Riza avait été prête à jeter sa vie aux orties pour lui... Contre Lust... Contre Gluttony... Contre Envy... A cette protection qu'elle lui offrait, se jetant sans la moindre indécision au cœur du danger. A cette chaleur imperceptible dont elle n'enveloppait que lui.

-"Il ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux qu'elle puisse vous aimer de toute son âme, Colonel. Ne cessez pas de lui montrer que vous avez besoin d'elle." conclut gravement Breda.

-"Merci Breda" sourit Roy. "Vous aviez raison, au final cette discussion n'aura pas été inutile. J'ai saisi ce que vous vouliez me dire. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à remettre notre Lieutenant sur les rails dès demain et... je nous laisserai encore un peu de temps."

-"Sage décision. Ravi de savoir qu'on va retrouver un peu de sérénité." taquina le rouquin. "Je pense que je peux vous laisser maintenant. Désolé du dérangement. Passez une bonne soirée mon Colonel." Il le salua et sortit de la pièce pour rentrer chez lui, laissant le jeune homme seul et pensif, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, il faisait déjà sombre et la pluie tombait à verse, menaçante et sinistre. Il fut soulagé de retrouver la chaleur et le confort de sa petite habitation, plutôt douillette pour un militaire. Il se sépara de sa veste d'uniforme, se sécha rapidement et passa en revue le maigre courrier personnel qu'il abandonna ensuite sur le guéridon qui trônait au coin du petit salon. Il réprima l'envie de se faire un café, il se trouvait déjà assez nerveux comme ça, il était inutile de se donner davantage de raisons d'être irrité, il avait plutôt besoin d'un sommeil réparateur. Il s'affala dans le canapé, s'abreuvant d'un simple verre d'eau avant d'écouter le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la maison. Il avait grand besoin de se détendre. Il massa doucement son front et décrispa consciencieusement les muscles de ses épaules puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard vint se poser sur le téléphone. Il avait prévu de prendre des nouvelles de son Lieutenant dès le lendemain matin et de la rassurer suffisamment pour la faire revenir au bureau comme si rien ne s'était produit mais... Avant même d'avoir pu se refreiner, il composa le numéro du domicile de la jeune femme, le cœur battant. Une sonnerie... Puis deux... Puis trois... Le bip lugubre au bout du fil ne lui renvoya que son brusque sentiment de solitude. Personne ne décrocha et il sentit poindre le dépit et l'inquiétude. Il fixa le combiné, se demandant si Riza avait quitté la ville quelques temps sans l'en avertir. Il raccrocha et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ruminant tel un lion dans sa cage, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le téléphone.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un léger bruit. On venait de toquer à sa porte mais ce fut si timide qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il délaissa le salon afin d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Lorsqu'il ouvrit vivement la porte, il se trouva stupéfait. Riza Hawkeye se tenait là, face à lui, l'expression indéchiffrable et la silhouette trempée par la pluie. Il la détailla interdit, il ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à ce qu'elle apparaisse tout à coup sur le pas de sa porte. Ils restèrent sans mot dire un instant qui parut interminable, bercés par le clapotement humide sur le pavé et les vêtements de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se décide à briser leur mutisme.

-"Je suis désolée, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas." fit-elle d'une voix calme.

-"Non pas du tout." répondit Roy en sortant de sa torpeur. "J'étais juste en train de... Enfin j'allais... Je vous en prie entrez, ne restez pas sous cette pluie battante, vous allez attraper la mort." finit-il par lâcher d'un air affligé en lui cédant le passage.

-"Merci." souffla-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'entrée avant de s'y immobiliser.

Roy referma doucement la porte derrière elle et reporta son attention sur sa silhouette. Elle serra ses bras autour de son buste, des frissons lui parcourant subitement le corps. Elle s'était tant perdue dans ses réflexions et ses tourments qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se protéger en venant chez son supérieur de son propre chef, insensible à l'humidité qui maintenant la transperçait.

-"Je..."

-"Vous êtes trempée, il faut vous sécher. Attendez-moi là un instant." Il disparut dans une pièce attenante avant de réapparaître un court moment plus tard. Riza n'avait pas bougé, une boule d'appréhension gonflant dans son ventre. "Tenez, enlevez votre veste et couvrez-vous avec ça." Il lui tendit une couverture en laine. Elle s'exécuta tremblante, mais avant qu'elle ne prenne la couverture, Roy posa sa veste sur une chaise et l'entoura lui-même dans l'étoffe chaude.

-"Merci." murmura-t-elle en serrant le tissu.

Il ne répondit pas mais enveloppa ses longs cheveux blonds dans une serviette qu'il avait apportée et les frotta doucement. Elle se laissa faire comme un pantin.

-"Quelle idée de sortir d'un temps pareil, vous avez voulu vous rendre malade pour me demander quelques jours de congé supplémentaires, c'est ça ?" finit-il par dire sur un ton anodin, repoussant la serviette et quelques mèches humides collées à son front au passage.

-"Je devais vous parler."

-"..."

-"Je vous dois des excuses."

-"Pas encore Lieutenant. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue pour ça, vous ne croyez pas que nous nous sommes suffisamment confondus en excuses ces derniers temps ?" dit-il contrarié, se détournant d'elle pour repartir dans le salon. "Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?"

-"Ecoutez-moi Colonel." lança-t-elle en le suivant, la couverture toujours serrée autour de ses épaules.

-"Lieutenant. J'ai conscience de m'être montré trop pressant envers vous. Mais j'estime que vous méritiez de connaître mes sentiments à votre égard et qu'il m'était moi-même nécessaire de les accepter. En revanche, et même si vous avez pu légitimement en douter, je suis assez grand pour me rendre compte que je n'ai rien à exiger de vous. Sachez que vous ne me devez rien, et encore moins des excuses." expliqua le brun le plus posément possible. "Alors... J'espère simplement que vous pourrez à nouveau reprendre votre rôle militaire, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me séparer de mon bras droit..." Il fut interrompu par Riza qui lui intima l'ordre de se taire en posant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il la dévisagea surpris, surprenant une lueur déterminée et fragile à la fois dans son regard.

-"Cessez Mustang. C'est à mon tour de me montrer honnête. Parce que vous avez raison, je me suis cachée et je me suis montrée lâche. J'ai refusé de faire face à la femme que je suis, à l'homme que vous êtes et à ce que nous sommes réellement l'un pour l'autre et je nous ai blessés tous les deux." Elle baissa la main et esquissa un sourire contrit. "La vérité c'est que je suis terrorisée à l'idée de m'abandonner à mes sentiments... et aux vôtres. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai ressenti cette insécurité, je me suis endurcie et ai été formée pour avoir le contrôle sur toutes situations, pour pouvoir décider en mon âme et conscience de la meilleure chose à faire, pour pouvoir vous seconder sans avoir la moindre hésitation. Et je me rends compte... Que je me suis délibérément perdue en chemin. Que si vous n'êtes pas au centre de mon univers, je ne contrôle plus rien. Qu'en croyant vous être indispensable, je me suis faite prisonnière de votre emprise. Jusqu'à en être gravée dans ma propre chair, cette chair que je vous ai demandé de brûler pour à jamais vous réserver le secret du feu et garder vos stigmates. La vérité c'est que je vous appartiens déjà tout entière... Et que je suis morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne me reste rien si je vous donne plus encore. J'ai peur de sauter dans un abysse sans fond où vous ne serez pas là pour me rattraper. J'ai peur..."

Riza ne semblait pas vouloir en finir de sa tirade, les spasmes de son corps étaient de plus en plus violents, et sa voix de plus en plus tremblante. Elle baissa les yeux. Roy sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Un mélange d'adrénaline et d'appréhension montait en lui, une envie de pleurer le saisissant et puis surtout ce désir dévorant de la protéger qui se faisait impérieux.

-"Riza..." murmura-t-il.

-"Pardonnez-moi d'être si faible. J'ai peur. J'ai peur Colonel !" continuait-elle d'une voix plaintive.

-"Riza." dit-il plus fort en saisissant doucement ses épaules. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le fixant une nouvelle fois de cette lueur forte et vulnérable à la fois.

-"J'ai peur de vous aimer..."

Il l'observa abasourdi.

-"J'ai peur... de t'aimer... Je t'aime... Je t'aime à en crever." finit-elle entre aplomb et anxiété. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent alors une éternité. Contre toute attente, elle sembla se calmer, comme si faire sortir cette vérité du fond de sa poitrine l'avait soulagée, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé des réponses et du réconfort dans les yeux de Roy qu'elle contemplait avec douceur... Ces yeux qui la fixaient avec une émotion presque indescriptible. L'alchimiste se sentait paralysé, sa respiration était lourde et difficile et son esprit bouillonnant mais indécis.

Mais c'est alors que sans s'y attendre, il sentit la jeune femme passer un bras autour de son cou et l'attirer vers elle. Riza laissa tomber la couverture de ses épaules et vint se coller contre son supérieur tout en capturant subitement ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. D'abord stupéfait, le militaire se laissa vite submerger par la demande corporelle de son Lieutenant, transporté par son initiative inespérée et enlaça fermement les formes encore humides de la jeune femme, l'embrassant plus profondément. Ses verrous de bienséance et de volonté sautèrent, emportés dans le tourbillon des émotions qui le dominaient à présent tout entier. Il se fit pressant, presque autoritaire, leurs langues s'offrant une danse désordonnée et brûlante. Elle gémit doucement sous la violence de l'étreinte et se serra plus fort encore contre lui, répondant avec autant d'exaltation. Peu lui importait de perdre la tête en cet instant. Elle était venue à lui parce qu'elle s'était donné le temps de la réflexion. Elle était venue lui confier ses craintes, se montrer honnête avec lui, mais elle s'était surtout décidée à trouver le courage, ou peut-être était-ce de l'inconscience, de prendre le risque de répondre à l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait. Car cet aveu était en vérité aussi désespéré et éperdu que le sien. Alors oui, elle avait cessé de se battre contre elle-même, ce qui comptait bien plus que ses craintes, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle le voulait elle aussi tout entier, qu'elle le désirait plus fort que tout, qu'il était le seul, tout simplement...

Lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur respiration. Riza caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme, déposant de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis plongeant à nouveau son regard dans ses pupilles sombres, embrasées de confusion et de fougue.

-"Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu seras là pour me retrouver si je me perds ?" demanda-t-elle fébrilement. Il passa une main sur son visage, caressa ses lèvres de son pouce.

-"Je serai là pour toi Riza, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Je te rattraperai, je serai ta lumière s'il le faut, je suis prêt à en prendre toute la responsabilité, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Riza, je t'aime à en être damné, ne doute jamais de cela, je t'en prie ne doute pas de moi." implora-t-il en collant son front au sien. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, un sourire qui illumina son visage comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis trop longtemps. Elle dompterait sa peur à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. C'était ça l'évidence, elle ne pourrait s'en libérer qu'en lui faisant face alors pourquoi ne pas céder ? Il valait mieux mourir en se consumant de passion, plutôt que mourir à petit feu de ne pas se blottir dans ces bras qui lui étaient grands ouverts. Tout pouvait être facile si elle le souhaitait...

Elle frissonna entre ses bras.

-"Tu as froid." constata tendrement le militaire en frottant doucement son dos.

-"Réchauffe-moi." lui répondit-elle alors simplement, laissant cette invitation évidente suspendue entre eux un instant, attendant patiemment son premier geste.

Suffoqué par son audace et par ce rêve fou qu'il voyait devenir réalité, Roy se mit à trembler lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres, incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance, l'embrassant avec une lenteur étourdissante. Puis il vint amoureusement câliner la peau offerte de son cou blanc comme il en avait déjà rêvé le soir de leur danse, laissant des traces humides et brûlantes sur son passage. Il se sentit alors aspiré dans une violente et délicieuse tourmente qui le laissa à la merci de ses pulsions et de ce puissant désir de la faire sienne. Elle se mit à gémir sous ses caresses de plus en plus exigeantes, ses mains glissant le long de ses cuisses pour remonter flatter sa taille avant de s'attarder sur sa poitrine déjà durcie à travers le maillot fin et mouillé. Son sang se transforma en lave, jamais il n'avait voulu une femme de cette façon. Il se découvrit un instinct indomptable, sauvage, un instinct qui le sommait de la prendre sur le champ, là, ici, de la renverser sur le sol sans autre préambule et de s'emparer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. Effrayé par la violence de ses émotions, il se recula brutalement.

-"Pourquoi ?" se lamenta Riza qui sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir en elle.

-"Oh Riza. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve que tu m'ouvres ton cœur sans me l'avouer... Que tu m'ouvres tes bras. Je ne suis pas prêt, c'est trop violent je... Je te désire si fort que j'ai peur de te faire du mal."

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, étourdis et troublés. Riza l'observa un instant, hésitante, l'esprit en ébullition et le corps tendu. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

-"Après tout ce que tu as pu me dire... Qui te dit que je ne m'y suis pas préparée ?" lui souffla-t-elle. Elle avait, en effet, eu tout le temps de se faire à cette idée après avoir été confrontée aux sentiments et propos ardents de sa déclaration. "Tu m'as demandé de ne pas douter de toi n'est-ce pas ?... Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai besoin de l'affection d'un homme. J'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux... Maintenant... Fais-moi me sentir vivante. Aime moi, je t'en prie, aime moi !" supplia-t-elle en finissant sa supplique contre ses lèvres, à la recherche de son souffle.

-"Oh Dieu, Riza !"

Electrisé à en devenir fou par ses paroles, l'esprit en perdition, Roy succomba à l'appel de leurs deux corps consumés de désir et s'empara à nouveau avidement de ses lèvres, sa langue venant fougueusement faire l'amour à sa jumelle. Il reprit ses caresses tandis qu'il sentait des mains agiles lui retirer sa chemise qui tomba négligemment au sol sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent un instant. Puis il s'arrêta, tant pour tempérer ses ardeurs que pour contempler son Lieutenant qui s'était mise à dessiner lentement la grande cicatrice gravée sur son abdomen. Riza leva des yeux embués vers lui, il la serra à nouveau contre lui comme pour la rassurer ou lui effacer d'horribles souvenirs de la mémoire... avant de l'attirer vers sa chambre. Il dirigea alors ses lèvres vers le creux de son épaule tout en glissant ses mains sous le maillot collant. Il lui retira prestement avant de reprendre la découverte de ses épaules nues tandis qu'il caressait lentement le dos tatoué et brûlé, ce dos qui lui appartenait déjà. Leurs gestes devenaient de plus en plus fébriles, leurs souffles de plus en plus saccadés, et Riza flattait les oreilles de Roy de plaintes de plus en plus sensuelles, exacerbant son désir si cela était encore possible.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit dans un souffle, ôtant vivement bottes et pantalons, tout ce qui pouvait nuire à leur rapprochement physique, ne laissant que leurs sous-vêtements comme dernier rappel à la décence. Enivrés, soumis à ces sensations et cet instinct qui en réclamait toujours plus, ils explorèrent leurs corps telles des bêtes affamées, s'imprégnant du parfum de l'autre jusqu'à l'entêtement, insatiables du contact de leur peau, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les derniers remparts de tissus disparurent, laissés à l'abandon dans les recoins sombres de la pièce sans autre forme de procès. La sueur commençait à perler sur leurs corps en ébullition, toute pudeur envolée alors que Roy se délectait de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui l'accueillait avec fièvre. Elle en voulait plus, il allait exploser. Roy se redressa pour regarder son doux visage baigné de plaisir. Haletante, elle noua ses bras dans son dos tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard entre permission et imploration. A bout de souffle et de volonté, Roy entra alors en elle, laissant échapper un râle d'extase mêlé de délivrance. Elle en fit autant, soufflée par le plaisir, resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair ferme du dos pâle et musclé. Leurs corps se mirent à se mouvoir spontanément, sans qu'ils n'aient plus aucun contrôle, se mêlant l'un à l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un, cherchant à se fondre le plus profondément possible dans la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs mouvements se faisaient erratiques mais toujours pleins de cette passion délirante. Leurs plaintes ne semblaient plus en finir tandis qu'ils glissaient hors du monde, enlevés par une volupté presque douloureuse. Riza se sentit au bord du gouffre.

-"Han ! Oh Roy !" cria-t-elle avec ferveur.

Il crut défaillir. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et que jamais son prénom n'avait sonné aussi magnifique à ses oreilles.

-"Redis-le." demanda-t-il en transe.

Elle lui sourit, agitée de soubresauts. Elle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé leur danse irraisonnée.

-"Roy... Oh Roy." répéta-t-elle exaltée.

-"Riza !"

N'en tenant plus, ils atteignirent leur apogée dans un feu d'artifice d'ivresse et de félicité, retombant sur le matelas dans une béatitude grisante du corps et de l'âme. Ils furent secoués de convulsions longtemps, encore en proie à la férocité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Leurs poumons étaient en feu et leurs membres engourdis. Roy était toujours allongé sur le corps luisant de Riza, la tête enfouie sous son menton, savourant son bonheur alors qu'elle lui passait paresseusement la main dans les cheveux, comblée.

Quand le calme reprit enfin ses droits sur la tempête qui avait tout emporté sur son passage, l'alchimiste se redressa pour contempler la jeune femme alanguie.

-"Tu ne vas pas partir en courant ?" chuchota-t-il avec un doux sourire qu'elle lui rendit bientôt.

-"Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça." Elle se redressa à son tour pour l'embrasser tendrement, le repoussant ensuite sur le lit. "Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ailleurs que dans cette pièce avec toi. Le seul endroit où je souhaite me trouver... c'est tout près d'ici." finit-elle en plaçant sa paume contre le torse du militaire, là où se situait son cœur. Il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux.

-"C'est parfait alors. Je t'interdis de t'en éloigner... Jamais."

-"A vos ordres Colonel."

Il rit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras, la basculant à nouveau sous lui pour l'embrasser à son aise. Elle l'accueillit avec délice tandis que les braises de leur désir s'enflammaient une fois encore.

Ils firent longtemps l'amour ce soir là, insensibles au temps qui s'égrenait et au monde qui tournait autour d'eux ; s'offrant des noces clandestines sans jamais pouvoir se rassasier l'un de l'autre ; éprouvant leurs corps comme s'ils souhaitaient rattraper toutes ces années perdues. S'aimant enfin... sans retenue...

* * *

Ils se quittèrent au petit matin, après s'être éveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pressés de se retrouver pour prolonger ces instants extatiques. Ils se firent discrets au QG, bien conscients de ne pas encore être en mesure de pouvoir ébruiter une telle relation. Breda fut néanmoins satisfait de constater l'ambiance beaucoup plus légère et ne s'immisça pas davantage dans la vie privée de ses supérieurs, jouant délibérément au subordonné sourd et aveugle, incitant ses collègues à en faire de même. Puis quand le soir tombait, chacun repartait de son côté, exception faite de cette soirée où tous prirent un verre ensemble, profitant du retour d'Havoc à leurs côtés, laissant leur camaraderie les entraîner pour un bref moment d'insouciance. Mais c'était quand la nuit venait envelopper les habitations de son manteau noir que les deux amoureux se retrouvaient, guidés par les élans de leurs cœurs, tantôt tendres et affectueux, tantôt vifs et passionnés.

Puis le matin décisif arriva. Roy et Riza se tenaient immobiles face à la grande porte derrière laquelle serait scellé leur destin, et celui d'Amestris... Le Colonel serait nommé Général et les choses ne feraient que commencer...

Il saisit discrètement la main de la jeune femme et la serra tendrement dans la sienne.

-"Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, me suivras-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il solennellement.

-"Jusqu'en enfer si tu le souhaites." répondit-elle doucement comme un écho à ce qu'elle lui avait déjà juré il y a bien longtemps.

Il esquissa un sourire. Serein et satisfait, Roy Mustang ouvrit la lourde porte et s'avança dans la lumière.

FIN 


End file.
